ENG: Garden of Fate
by Nihilistic Shiki
Summary: Sakura thrown from chaos into another chaos, as she at lost in this new world. She must find a way to come back home to save her own world, but the only ticket she could reach is by jumping into another war and the most unexpected face will come for her aid in her adventure. Can she survive and back to where she belong? MasterSakura, pairing undecided.
1. Prologue

AT/Note: **English not my first language nor my second either, and obviously I'm not fluent with it yet as well,but since I really want to, i made this, and then I really need beta reader because my poor grammar, sadly that is all I know since I'm pretty green at utilizing this App idk how to and who to ask, I have no clue how to reach someone for this either, with that being said I will ask it here, if anyone would be so kind and willing to be my beta then it will be awesome, please DM me but anyway...** **First off, I write this on my phone in which often lead to many errors on spelling(typo) plus my minimum knowledge on english spelling also play part on this as well, so for that one my apologise, secondly I'm not quite familiar with english literature formatting so I try with my minimum knowledge to put into this and hope it still enjoyable, however the fanfiction app while it is very convenient, it's also still limited such as not letting me use single enter(shift plus enter) and always end up as double enter so please pardon for weird gap in that matter, and also not support a... um.. idk what is this called, ASCI? Unicode? I can't even use plus/addition symbol, just a variant symbol that is considered mandatory or bleh bleh bleh, idk what am I talking about at this point. Anyway I hope this test and story still somehow enjoyable at it's bare, I wish to have beta reader soon so I can deliver this better for your enjoyment, for this prologue and more chapter that will arrive in future.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Neither of the franchise belongs to me, it's all belongs to their respective owner and company.**

Summary

Sakura thrown from chaos into another chaos, as she at lost in this new world. She must find a way to come back home to save her own world, but the only ticket she could reach is by jumping into another war and the most unexpected face will come for her aid in her adventure. Can she survive and back to where she belong? Sakura is one reluctant girl when it comes to her most unusual family in Japan. **Slight AU, Pairing undecided.**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **PROLOGUE [ ]**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o**

The calm winter night are all around japan that day, the snow fall in calm and soothing manner making everyone still enjoying the weather despite the cold they bring with them. Frozen lake and bare trees that has lost it's leaves replaced by white snows as if it was a flower are sparkling reflecting the light from a night lamp on the road. It was quiet night despite it's in holiday week, on the frozen lakeside stood a man and a women side by side holding each other hand, they are married by the look of the identical ring they wear each on their respective ring finger.

The woman wear blue kimono, brown boots, and red leather jacket repelling cold, while the man just wear a simple black shirt under his thick black coat and black trouser, he looks quite plain if it's not because the left side of his hair bangs covering his left eyes over and eyeglasses beneath. Both of them look at the frozen lake enjoying the view and the calm night.

"Do you feel cold? Don't you think you need thicker jacket?" ask the man to his woman, the woman just shake her head while closing her eyes.

"I feel warm enough."

"Are you sure? Is it because we hold each other hand? Or is it because you feel heat rising since I hold your hand?" the man teased the woman which make him get a glare and pout from her, her cheek clearly shown a red hue so the man guesses cannot be far off from the truth.

"You sure are dumb" said the woman and make the man laugh, the woman sour expression is now gone replaced with a smile and soft gaze in her eyes, "I feel lucky that I-"

Her words cut short out of blue makes the man give her question look, the woman beside him rise her free hand and start to put her palm over her face, her head down facing the ground makes her short hair covering her expression. This start to make the man worry as the woman start to let go his hand to cover her face again, or to be specific her eyes. She feel sudden pang of pain in her eyes make her scream and fall to her knee. The man panicked to see his wife like this, he doesn't know what happened to her until he finally saw it.

Red.

Dripping to the ground seeping from the gap between her fingers who still covering her face trying to stop whatever it is that has made her like this while screaming, the man panicked then pick his wife and try to get her to emergency, for his entire life this is the first time he ever see her wife screaming over pain like this is enough for him to haste his move.

"Hang in there, S-"

 ***BOOM***

 ***Beep* *Beep* *Beep***

 ***click***

October 4th, 2009

A girl with pink locks wake up from her sleep, after turned off her alarm clock, she look at the the digital clock on her desk, 7:05 AM, it's morning already and she cannot afford to sleep more as she have to get ready to go to school. Rise from her bed she tried to drag her leg to bathroom but her tiredness betray her hard efforts to stay awake and end up falling to the the carpet on the floor, her room is a huge mess with book and paper all over place because her study last night. Her fall leave quite a loud noise make anyone from below her room hear it clearly, and just with that as if it was an invitation for someone to yell at it, a scolding yell come from below.

"Sakura! Wake up! If you sleep again you will be late to school!" a feminine voice can be heard in the girl's room but her yell that was addressed to Sakura leave no impact for said the girl as she still snoring on the floor. Lack of respond from Sakura make her use another way to wake her up. Chatter can be heard from bellow from the woman who just yelled to Sakura.

"How unusual... Go wake up your sister."

"Hai hai!"

Then there was a brief silence until the door suddenly slammed open leaving a stratling loud slam in the room, Sakura open her eyes in surprise but still half asleep, she rise from the floor and try to see what just happened with her half opened eyelid, but before she can see anything, something is crashing to her body making her yelp for sudden attack.

"WAKE UP ONEE-CHAN!!!"

A shriek of a little girl asking her to wake up make her head spinning and yelping uncontrollably from the surprise, her eyes now wide awake finally can see clearly what- or rather who just crash on her. It was a little girl with dark long hair and blue eyes, she wear a black dress and mini skirt. She is hugging her cheerfully happy her big sister now fully awake.

"Mana-chan... please have some mercy." ask Sakura to Mana.

"No can do, you'll be late if you keep like this and will make me and papa wait, now mama already cook us breakfast, hurry up!" said Mana while pulling up Sakura and drag her to the bathroom, after she finally manage to do it, she run from Sakura's bedroom and go downstairs joining her parents on the table to eat her breakfast.

Meanwhile Sakura finally undress and start to shower a cold water over her skin to make her feel more refreshed, her mind start to wander as cold water rain her body. A flashes of image going through her head, the morning is quiet as she is alone washing herself in her bathroom, she start to get drowned in her own thought.

 _"I failed-"_

 _"Is that so?-"_

 _"You might not recogniz-" "-focus on what-"_

 _"a chance?-" "-kill or be killed-" "I have to fi-"_

 _"-no need to investigate-" "-You have refined m-" "Grail?" "-your only chance-Whatiftheyalready-Areyo **U** will **i** ngto-Ican_ **A** _tlea_ S _ttea-fightfo_ ri **Ti** _fyoureallyfeeltha-youare_ save _with **US** -a **FAILURE** is-gettingoutof-foUnd_ **y** _ouinthe-I'am_ T _heo_ **N** _e-nicetosee-knownassom_ **EON** _eelse- **V** o_ _ **Id-YOURNAME?-IT'SIMPOSSIB-YOU'LLDI-**_ _ **SAKURA!!-**_ **R _ASEN-_** Onee-chan!"

"Onee-chan!" knock can be heard from the door outside her room, "Onee-chan how long are you gonna be there?! It's almost **8 AM!!** "

with that ringing in her ear over and over, her face at shock, she's been absent-minded for almost an hour and gonna be late for school.

"SHIIIIIIT" Sakura scream which given a respond with another yell "LANGUAGE!" from downstair. She rushed to get her things, long-sleeved white buttoned shirt, black skirt, beige vest, black socks, uniform finally set now she haste to gather her books and stationary into her bag and then open her room door with slam almost dented the knob and left the wall cracked surprising her little sister that was in front of her door, in flash she pick up her little sister and run downstair and picked her lunch until finally put Mana down in order to let her wear her shoe in front of the main door.

"Ahahaha, would you look at that, how amusing." a women in white and red kimono who has been yelling at her since beginning chuckle seeing Sakura's antic, "You are late and you cannot use that technique of yours to get there Sakura."

"Eeeeh?! But mom, I'm late!!" whine Sakura to her _mom_ , but her whine only responded by another chuckle, never in her life she ever crossed mind end up rising a girl with strange pink hair, scolding on how she cannot jumping around or running around too fast to avoid suspicion, but then here she is doing that exact thing right now in her early 30s.

"No is a no" said the mother.

"Wait mama, where's papa?!" ask Mana to her mom after realizing that said papa has been absent and no longer seen inside the house.

"He's off earlier, got call from his office, now you stuck with me again." said the mother with amusing grin, both girl now whining frantically, "Behave now, or I ask Akitaka to send you two off to school."

"No! I already have hard time already because of my hair, if that scary looking guy drive me to school, they definitely will call me a yakuza's princess!" protest Sakura to her which only makes her pretend to look surprised and give innocent look.

"How is that a bad thing?" said the mother whike rising both of her hand slightly.

"HOW COME YOU THINK THAT HAVING A REPUTATION AS A DAUGHTER OF A CRIMINAL'S SYNDICATE LEADER IS NOT A BAD THING?!"

Her respond only make her laugh, what a precious little girl she think, she then take a red scarf and walk towards her girls and push them to the outside, "I was joking you silly, sometimes you really remind me of your aunt, are you sure you didn't hang out with her too much?"

But a grunt from Sakura is the only respond she got which is really amusing for her, while Mana still feel little bit down because she cannot go to school with her father.

"Alright I'll drive you two, now hurry get into the car or you'll be late." ask the mother.

Both comply without much protest as Sakura hurried herself to the car carrying her little sister to the back seat while the mother get to the drive seat and started the car.

"It's almost time is it?" said the mother to the pinkette on the backseat, "Time sure flies, Sa.."

o'o'o'o'o'o

"...kura, Sakura Haruno." said the pinkette.

January 4th, 2000

"Nice to meet you Sakura, my name is Touko Aozaki, how do you feel?" ask the women with the sweetest smile she can pull off. The woman actually quite anxious afraid that she scared the little girl, but so far she just glad she didn't, despite her looks who seems like barely reach 4 years old, her green orbs seems quite sharp and adamant, if not because some confusion that all over her face when she wake up.

"I'm... okay just confused." Sakura didn't know how she is here, she wake up with loose black sweater covering almost all of her body, her foot bare and she only wear the sweater and nothing more, not even underwear which make her very nervous of what just happened to her, the first thing she see since she wake up is that she is inside a cramped room with many TV stacked up, a messy desk, and some bookshelf full of many kind of book and files gathered in one shelf. She is now sitting on black sofa in that room, facing unknown woman with long red hair in pony tail, a white buttoned shirt and black pants wrapping her well curved body.

"That will do." said Touko, she then sit next to her, Sakura felt that the women is so big because by the time she sat next to her, she feel tiny in comparison, she have to tilt her head up high just so she can meet the woman gaze, is she really always this small?

"Where am I?" ask Sakura.

"You are in my office, well used too, but anyway you've been sleeping for quite long, Sakura."

"How long...?" her eyes widen afraid of anything that would come from the red haired women mouth, the sudden shift and the tense from the Sakura isn't left unnoticed by Touko, her gaze now locked to Sakura's, assessing her carefully.

"So you know more than I give you credit, little Sakura" said Touko now start to taken off her glasses, her eyes narrowed and ger expression become more serious, "Then this is great, it will ease everything even better, what the last thing you remember before you wake up, Sakura?"

"...I"

o'o'o'o'o'o

 _A godly figure of white lady hovering infront of them with a huge masses behind her, Sakura bite her lip knowing this is their last chance, with Naruto and Sasuke, they must send a finishing blow and finally seal that Rabbit God once and for all._

 _"Childrens... this is gonna be our last mission as Team 7!" said Kakashi with his Susano'o. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke harden their determination as this is will be a moment to remember, as there's no guarantee they will success in the plan Kakashi just gave them._

 _"Be adamant with a burning will of fire, we are going to safe the world." with that last sentence, team 7 are determined, with a war cry together._

 _"I am immortal... thy futile attempt to seal me shall never meet with reality, even till very last breath." Kaguya the goddess of chakra speak with hardened gaze upon the four, who don't even waver with her threat, "Presistent mongrel, then it does not matter, who shall die first? Come forth..."_

 _With that taunt Sasuke and Naruto put up defensive stance, however the bunshins Naruto made end up get in the way with intent to protect them, this only angered the real Naruto by scolding his own bunshin as a dolt and tell them he will attack first, Sasuke on the other only grunting with his friend antics, Kakashi on the other hand fly up with his Susano'o and about to attack, but Kaguya move in a flash sending a deathly unstopable projectile directly towards Kakashi, her speed is superb leaving no room for Kakashi to simply dodge it, as her attack already cracked the Susano'o and about to turn him into ashes, he activate his old friend jutsu with his sharingan, the projectile pass right through him and now he flung with great speed to Kaguya, with a thousand voice of hawks chirping along with a lightning in his right hand he about to strike her and made an opening for his students._

 _ **"Kamui Raikiri!"**_

 _Kakashi manage to render the goddess's right hand limp, and without leaving any room, Naruto head up from the left while Sasuke go from the right, as they only need to touch the goddess with their palm and the seal will be activated, however, she manage to throw one of her attack and stab right into Naruto stomach, but it's turn out to be a bunshin and the real one is the one who using henge as Sasuke, and now that out of the way Kaguya still try to redirect her attack once more to the real Naruto, but Kakashi manage to intercept the attack with kamui rendered the goddess attack as futile attempt, the bunshin who just got stabbed now got replaced with the real Sasuke using his rinnegan and now try to reach out to her together with Naruto, as Kaguya dodge in the last second by flying upward but Sakura already there cocking her hand backwards about to release a magnitude power of her punch to bring Kaguya back to Naruto and Sasuke._

 _All happened in flash, Sakura manage to connect her punch to Kaguya, but before she do that Kaguya smile in last second and send out her last message._

 _"In the end... I once more defeated by two of you... very well you both have won, but..." suddenly Kaguya shift her body so she could face Sakura, their gaze met and with that she give her last, "...Let me give thou a parting give."_

 _In that exact moment Sakura feel her body sucked backward as if she is falling to the sky, the air in her lung was forced out make her gasping for air in instant, this makes Sasuke and Naruto distracted on what just happened, as their palm failed to connect with Kaguya because of this, then Sakura stopped her ascencion, with a pained face and fear on her face, she look at both of her teamate who also looked in shock to her, their eyes wide for Sasuke, it feels like as if the time suddenly stop, their gaze meet with each other, this feeling, Sasuke know it too well, and with that, Naruto break that seems like an eternal feeling of the end._

 _"SAKU-"_

 _ ***splash***_

 _Sakura was no more, as her physics no longer can be seen or recognize, gone, only her blood now left raining upon them. Sasuke and Naruto watch in horror as they are now bathed by blood, a blood of their sister, a blood of their family, their friend, drenched their body as Sakura's blood showered onto them, they left in shock, even Kakashi now stunned with horror in their eyes._

 _"SAKURA!!_ _NO!! NO!! SA-"_

o'o'o'o'o

"...kura."

"Yeah, mom... I kinda nervous." said Sakura with sheepish smile, she really don't know how to feel about this competition she about to face, she quite worried on it, an unknown for her, and she hate not knowing things.

"You'll be fine, if something ever happened, just run to me." said her mother reassuring her. She turn the key on the car and with a that she start to drive her and her little sister to school.

"Sorry to make you drive us to school but really, Akitaka is a no no, never and ever."

She chuckle on Sakura's comment and said if Akitaka ever hear this, she will broke his heart and saying even if he is actually indeed a former Yakuza, he have kind heart and loyal to her and her family, she will never doubt it, and Sakura only responded with apologetic smile. Sakura now remember on how much trouble she gave to him especially when they start to move to Fuyuki for her sake as well, she definitely have to apologise later.

But that is that, she have other things to think about, like getting her only chance to go, to be where she belong, and tonight, she decide it will be the perfect time for it, and she will never miss it. Her mother saw her face full of determination from the mirror, she decide to face Sakura and give her a smile.

Sakura saw this, that beautiful smile of her surrogate mother, she is in debt, a huge debt of her help, and even so, she still gave a soothing smile she will never forget to encourage her, she feels lucky, because that smile of her...

o'o'o'o'o'o

 _...is the first thing she saw after she finally wake up from her slumber in emptiness, she think this is probably what death feels like, an after life is nothing but emptiness, an endless darkness she cannot comprehend, but then..._

 _Why is she smiling at me? Why is she here? Who is she? Why her smile is very soothing despite the hollow she bear in her eyes? Sakura do not understand anything she saw, hovering around her, before her is a lady, quite beautiful lady looking at her._

 _"Who are you?" ask Sakura to the unknown lady before her._

 _"I... I'm nothing, hollow, empty, and endless, I am [ ]" the lady answer her with confusing answer. Sakura cannot comprehend what she mean and she didn't know what she is, so Sakura just give her a puzzling look._

 _"As I am [ ] might be hard to understand is normal, you cannot understand me is understandable as I cannot understand you as well, why are you here?" the lady before her now asking her question but still put the gentle smile on her face._

 _"...I don't know, what this place?" Sakura look around but all she found is nothing._

 _"This is... as some call it as The Swirl of The Root, some also call it as Akashic Records, but this place is me and I am also this place, we are [ ] a void, a place where everything is recorded, where all originated, a source of everything... and yet, you do not belong here..." the Lady now look at her with concern and serious look._

 _But then she smile again to Sakura, "Tell me... what is your name and how you get here?... I might be able to help a lost girl, after all..."_

o'o'o'o'o'o

A sound of the woman inhaling a cigarette and exhale a good amount of smoke out of her lung striked Sakura's ear who just finished telling everything she knew to the red haired woman beside her. Her face is stoic, her eyes shown that she is thinking critically trying to digest all she just heard. After all, finally confrimed that Sakura is not an actual 4 years old little girl despite her physics that probably shrinking as a prices to survive. Touko almost laughed on how ridiculous and how intriguing all of this at the same time, what a time to be alive.

"Now I'm stuck here, I don't know how to get back." said Sakura to her. Now this time Touko really-really want to laugh on how funny fate just tangled this little girl here, what a lucky sugar she think.

"There is actually a way" said Touko makes Sakura eyes beamed happy that there is a possible way for her to get back, but before she can continue they hear a sound of door knob being used, as the door open revealing a tall man with black hair that partly hiding his left eye, he wear eyeglasses and a simple black jacket over black shirt and black trouser.

"Oh, you finally awake, thank goodness." said the man with smile on his face, he looks relieved on what he see. He then approach them and sit on the near them, Touko then try to fill in the man about the girl beside her, telling everything on what she just told her, this bring the man with a concerning face towards the girl, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm... okay... who are you?" ask Sakura to the man.

"He is the one who found you and bring you here, hah, such kind man will never change." said Touko exhaling more smoke from her cigarette.

"Nevermind it, anyway what's your name little girl?" ask the man, but Sakura hate being called little girl give him a glare, it was intended to be a scary glare, usually her glare will make all her enemy to feel uneasy as if her icy orb could penerate even a strongest steel, however in her state right now, she looks nothing but a little girl who throwing tantrum, how cute, her rosy plump cheeks and her pink hair make her looks unthreatening no matter how hard she try to. Sakura digress with the remark since she should not turn hostile her own savior.

"Sakura Haruno... and I'm not a little girl." she said still end up protesting over it. Her answer make the man chuckle, how cute he think.

"Nice to meet you Sakura, I'm Mikiya." he pat Sakura's head as apologise for calling her a little girl, Sakura don't know why but she allow it and actually enjoy it, is it because her hormone also back to 4 years old self? She didn't want to think even further, it's annoying and confusing and she have bigger matter at hand.

"Anyway there is a way for you, but it might gonna be took awhile since it's a competition, seven magus will be chosen to summon seven servant to reach Holy Grail, this grail is special one as it could grant any wish but to only one magus, the winner, that's why it's a competition." by this Sakura's eyes are filled with hope, if such a thing exist then it is her ticket to go back home, Mikiya also listen it with curiousity, "But the last one just finished a week ago, and it will take quite long time for it to be held again." said Touko while exhaling more smoke.

"How long?" ask Sakura.

"Around 10 years, I believe." Sakura eyes widened as that word strike her ear, 10 years is very long! Her hand now gripping her head doesn't know if it's worth the wait or not, there must be another way.

"Sadly that is your only chance, I don't think there is another way for you to take." Touko add it make Sakura's hope crushed for finding another way that will take her back faster. For a moment an image of her friend flashesh through her mind, his bright smile and her goof attitude bring her back to reality, and with that she come with resoluteness, if that's how fate decide to play with her then so be it, she will go home no matter what, in a way or another.

"Fine, I'll do it! 10 years I can wait for that long." her eyes now full of determination as if fire is burning around her, Mikiya who see this only smile while Touko laugh, "In that case I need to learn how to be a magus, if I want to win then I better start now."

"Ah, Touko-san are magus right? You sure can teach her." said Mikiya.

"Oy... don't just try to lump this on me without my consent, I already kind enough to come back here when you call me, I have other matter to deal with you know." Touko protest to Mikiya, she doesn't like that behaviour of Mikiya at all, thinking everyone is as kind as him. Mikiya only give apologetic smile.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot my sister also a magus, I guess I can ask her." Mikiya said with realization as if a light bulb come out from his head out of blue, he then look at Sakura, "Speaking of, it will take 10 years right? Then do you have a place to stay?"

"No I don't..." answer Sakura.

"Well of course she don't, let alone a place to stay, she don't even have identity here as well." add Touko turned her cigarette off and wear her eyeglasses again.

"Well then, how about you stay with me? I think my wife wouldn't mind to adopt a kid in our early marriage." said the man with huge smile on his face, his genuine smile give a genuine intent for Sakura, intention to help her, a stranger, now she understand why Touko said that.

"...What a kind man."

Sakura of course accept the offer, if she have to stay in this world for 10 years then so be it, might as well adapt to this world as well if she want to surprise, who knows what this place would offer for the pinkette ninja? She already lucky enough of all people that swarming this place, she was met with this man, someone who can give her a shelter.

"Then it decided, I can take care of the paper and all, from now on you are Sakura..."

o'o'o'o'o'o

"Sakura Ryougi, what an eyesore seeing you here this morning."

As soon as that voice reach her ears, she can't help but frown, she know this voice all too well, a voice of a hell, a jerk, a bully she really despise, and also a freaking hard headed who don't understand what a 'No' is mean, and Sakura not fond on this kind of man at all. Sakura take indoor shoe from her locker in front of school and start to wear it, after that she finally face the guy who called her name just now.

"You never give up do you, Shinji Matou." said Sakura with pained look, the cringe that guy emit is so unnerving, it's actually surprised her that the girls on his class actually liked that guy, let alone to actually one of popular student at school, when Sakura set a foot to Homuhara Academy for the first time, everyone swarming her asking about her hair and her eyes, she feel stressed with that already but this guy in front of her right now decided to induced her stress even more by constantly flirt to her with bossy and arrogant manner make Sakura snapped and end up fight him, they end up as eternal enemy.

"Shut up pinky, I just saying the fact that your large forehead really an eyesore in this school." said Shinji with smug.

"Oh that's it! Want me to make you blind for the benefit of both of us?! I would gladly comply!" said Sakura snapped because he just insulted both her hair and her forehead at the same time she is now stormed toward Shinji who gives nervous look, he aware that he said too much but hell he will never apologise for it, his pride and his ego is too big too swallow for his own good. Sakura already cocking her right hand about to punch Shinji but then stopped by a 2 pair of hand.

"Ryougi-san wait please calm down." said the boy who holding her arm try to stop her.

"Let go of me Emiya-senpai! Mitsuzuri-senpai! This man really need a beat up right here and right now!" said Sakura to the boy who try to stop her, it took every energy he had just to hold her down, even with that she still advancing towards Shinji who start to backed up, Shiro think that her power is ridiculously strong for a girl. He heard the gossip about the pinkette on how scary she can be if she want to, for him to witness and feel it by himself is another expererience, he swear he see a dent and small cracks for every step Sakura take on the floor.

Ayako Mitsuzuri just trying her best to stop her by hugging her back and start to slow her advance with her feet, but her attempt was futile as the pinkette still move forward dragging her as well, "Oi oi Sakura-chan, you'll get into trouble if you beat him, control yourself! For your own good Shinji, run!" Ayako scream wishing this to end.

"H-heh! F-fine you are l-lucky today Sakura Ryougi! I-If not because of-"

"Oi shut up and just run! We can't hold her much longer! Aaarrghh!" Ayako complaining because she just strained every drop of her power trying to hold Sakura who still angry and giving a dagger glare towards Shinji. And with that Shinji finally run away with sweat scared of what the girl capable of.

"This is not over yet Pepto-Bismol!" Shinji said while running towards boys restroom.

"SHUT UP, SEAWEED!!" Sakura screamed, when Shinji finally gone from her eyesight, Sakura take a deep breath and finally calmed down. Meanwhile both of her upperclassmen who just holding her now both lay on the floor panting just glad it's finally over. Sakura feel guilty because she just caused such trouble to them.

"I'm very sorry senpai." said Sakura who now bowing towards both of them, "It just that Shinji really start to getting my nerve!"

"Don't mind it...hah... you really are strong." said Shiro, "Shinji not used to be like this, he used to be a kind person, I don't know what make him change but please pay him no mind."

"Ah, you... I still don't get it how you still manage to see good things from him, how very Emiya-kun, the kind man." said Mitsuzuri while laughing, Sakura also laugh at this makes Shiro blushing, in the end three of them laughing after recalling how ridiculous this morning of what just happened. Shiro Emiya, such blessing for Sakura to meet him here, he remind her to her family, the two boys she always cherish to be with back at home, Shiro Emiya is almost feel like when Naruto and Sasuke merged together, he kind and naive like Naruto, but quite well composed and gentle like Sasuke before he left Konoha, plus his voice sound exactly like Sasuke make her shook her head questioning how cruel fate can be to make her meet such a man in this world.

o'o'o'o'o'o

 ***BOO** **M***

December 26th, 1999

"W-what was that?" a ground beneath him shaken after that sound of huge explosion, is there a bomb just got off? He hope not, but the women that he carry by now shoved him away and walk toward the frozen lake behind them.

"Wait ar-"

"We meet again, Kokuto-kun." said the woman who just walked off from him, her eyes still bleeding but she pay no mind, she then kneel on the lake side and put one of her hand to the ice lake, "I just need a little time."

"You are... [ ] is it?" ask Mikiya.

"Yes... a girl need a help and I am here to do so, please take her to someone you can trust for now, I'm counting on you Kokuto-kun." and with that [ ] put her finger on the lake and it's start to glow, the ice start to break and now revealing a wood moving and swarming like a snake from the side to the center, it start to gather and forming a tree, the tree twist it's body and the top start to branching out, in few second a flower come out and start to bloom, a cherry blossom petal filled the bare tree with it's pink. The tree keep twisting it's body until it parts away in the middle leaving a hole on it, a brief light appear make Kokuto cover his eye, when the light dimmed out he see the magical tree that just grow out of nowhere once more.

From the hole it just made in the middle, sit a little girl with pink hair and fair white skin complexion closing her eyes, she probably only 4 years old judging for it's appearance just on how small and fragile she looks like, she wear nothing and her bare skin are exposed to the cold weather. After the light finally gone the little girl fall to the cold lake together with his wife just knocked out cold.

Without thinking twice he leap to the cold lake after taking of his coat saving the little girl, he manage and then come to his wife side resting them both on nearby chair, he put his coat to cover the little girl and let her slumber on her sleep with his wife. Mikiya take out his phone while cleaning the blood that just leaking from his wife's eyes, learning that it finally stop, he wish she is alright.

"Hello, Touko-san I need your help."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

October 5th, 2009

Tonight is the night she will start to call a servant, the time has come for her to finally make a step closer to Konoha, sadly she has no catalyst but she have enough chakra or prana, in fact her prana is too big for a human like her based on the standard in this world, it makes her quite confident that even without proper catalyst she still can summon one and let the grail decide it for her, if people like her aunt who only have small fraction of prana compared to her is capable to summon one, then huge chance for her to summon one as well without breaking a sweat. She wonder what kind of servant she will get. She is now standing on basement with her surrogate mother and her aunt. It suppose to be Azaka Kokuto only that keep on watch to her but Shiki Ryougi insist she want to watch it as well out of curiousity.

"Alright the summoning circle are set, please stand in front of it and start the chant, make sure you focused all your prana Sakura, and Shiki you better not messing this things up!" Azaka said with little annoyance because that women are in the same room with her.

"Relax, I won't do anything, beside what's wrong to keep an eye to this? After all this is my house, if you messed up, you have to pay for it." Shiki reply nonchalantly.

"No, this is my brother's house!"

"Which happen to be my husband, do I always have to remind you over and over like this Azaka?" said Shiki with little smug on her face, Azaka still have hard time after all this years knowing that she lose to Shiki in the war of love to get his brother's love.

"Screw you Shiki, I'll take him back one day" said Azaka with tears overflowing comically from her eyes, "I won't give up even if it's take another 10 years!"

"Please move on Azaka for your own good." Shiki now just shook her head because of her sister-in-law antics, seems like some really never change no matter how long the time has passed. "Anyway, just get with it already, it's almost 12 AM."

"That's right" said Sakura makes everyone put their attention back to her, the clock ticking as the room now fell silent, when the clock reach 00:00 she start right away to chant the summoning spell, she only have 60 seconds to waste because 00:00 is where the most potent energy between this world to the throne of heroes is, she hope for powerful servant who can stand side by side with her in this war.

Sakura put her left hand close to her chest while her right hand straight to the summoning circle in front of her, her chant make the circle start to glow as thats her cue to transfer her chakra as potent and as much as she can into it.

 _O' heroes of the infinite realm_

 _Hear my plead for I ask for your aid_

 _Be my shield as I lead us to peace_

 _Be my sword as I lead us to glory_

 _Be my shadow as I lead us to victory_

 _Noble soul of infinite realm_

 _Come forth to my aid_

 _I summon thee!_

 _Hero of all Heroes!_

The circle begin to glow even brighter, the ground shook make Azaka glancing all over place didn't know what just happened, Shiki saw this and give her questioned look.

"It is not suppose to be like this Azaka?" she ask out of curiosity, Azaka then look at Shiki and shook her head with concern and a sweat forming on her forehead. Then is it bad? Shiki doesn't know, but she want to see this, for her this is very interesting, she hope it doesn't destroy her house though, upstair her daughter is sleeping right now in her room, in case this house collapse, she wish she doesn't need to hold a knife with her hand just to save her family.

And then finally the tremor is gone and the summoning circle start to shine brightly makes everyone have to cover their eyes, a wind dancing wildly around them makes everything fluttering here and there, after the light finally simmer out, they begin to open their eyes putting all their attention back to the summoning circle.

What Sakura just see is beyond her words, she is in shock on the servant she just summoned kneeling before her, she crack into tears, her hand brought up to her mouth as she start to whimper, for all those years of wait, she finally did it, the first light of clarification, everything was finally clear and sound for her, her dream finally come true.

"I've been summoned for this war." the servant finally spoke, his deep voice echoing in the room. He start to stand up so he can see the face of someone who just summoned him, his eye still closed, then as he speak once more he start to open his eyes.

"Are you my Maste-..." the servant word cut short after he see the pinkette infront of him breaking into tears with her mouth covered with her hands, her vibrant green eyes locked to him still flowing with emotion.

"...It's nice to see you again, Sakura."

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

sorry for sudden attack on notification for 7 people who already put this fict on their notification/follow story over and over because of my constant update fixing this thing up, I proof read it but always end up leaving error here and there over and over no matter what, also not able to use proper linebreak in here is annoying asf it's getting my nerve, plus what shown in the app and people who use the app is differrent with people who use browser and that's put me all over places, anyway sorry about that.

 **yep, this is Fate Stay Night/Naruto/Kara no Kyoukai, I decided to changed the timeline to fit them in just because I think it will be interesting and with that this is officially AU then? idk, I hope my fict is not really confusing because of language barrier and somehow still enjoyable, apologise for many typo and grammar error, tho most of the typo come from the technology I used to write this fict, it's called Android phone and it's made in china _(You have no idea how many times I have to retype word over and over till it's finally corrected, just for typing "with" alone I keep redoing it almost 10 times! Because stupid keyboard keep make it as "eith" instead of "with")_. Anyway hope this is passable, please DM me if anyone interested to beta read my fict, much appreciate!!!**

 **see ya, and also the cover pict is a drawing I found in pinterest, so it's not mine and belongs to it's talented artist.**

...man who would have thought this prologue end up with 7k word, sigh*

RnR


	2. Ingin

**Well for you who also familiar with Kara no Kyoukai idk if I can depict Mama Shiki well enough, honestly she seems like a gentle mom judging from the official art when she is together with Mana, I mean that official poster, the artwork of them taking a nap together on tatami floor while Mana sleeping peacefully, Shiki were adjusting a blanket for her only daughter beside her with such gentle smile... *melt*** **And also I also saw the one when they offering prayer at temple, and also that cute promotional poster of Shiki using some sort of VR while Mana reading a manual book for her(obviously not canon but still cute). I feel like Shiki is actually a good mother, plus she could cook, I got an info that from Type-Moon databook she is ranked 3rd or 2nd with great cooking skill just right below Shirō E/EMIYA, and at the same place with Kohaku. So that's that, I hope it's not end up too OOC. (Totally not biased even tho I just changed my username as Nihilistic Shiki because I'm all over her right now, defintely, yep, nothing to worry about my judgement. MOVE ALONG.)**

 **Garden of Fate: Ingin**

 _"Look! A shooting star again! This is awesome!" said Naruto pointing into the sky while laying down on a field of grass near Training Field, a place where he used to train with Team 7 in Konoha, his face are so carefree and bright with his smile never left him. Sakura who just sit beside him with her legs folded side way jush laugh at it, she never know Naruto actually liked a shooting star this much._

 _"You act like you never see one Naruto." said Sakura, Naruto just blushing slightly and give a sheepish smile and scratch his cheek with his index finger even thought it doesn't really itchy to begin with._

 _"It's not that Sakura-chan, it just that I'm now seeing one, together with you, with someone, it's totally new for me ya know, so I feel excited." Naruto reason his action hoping Sakura not going to tease him or something._

 _"You never see a shooting star together with anyone? not even once?"_

" _Nope"_

 _Sakura now just looking at the star and see another shooting star, this time she is the one who shout and pointing it out for Naruto, "Look Naruto! That one is the different one, it has red tail unlike others."_

 _"Whoa you right, I wonder why it's come with different color?" ask Naruto with excitement, this is the first time in many weeks he finally able to relax and think about something as simple as this, plus Sakura is accompanying him after her shift at hospital make it even more comfortable._

 _"That probably because it's temperature is colder, you know how fire with blue color is hotter than red one right?" answer Sakura make Naruto eyes wide and start to get his head up and glance at her._

 _"Wait really?! I never thought that!"_

 _"What!? Naruto how stupid can you be?" ask Sakura jokingly and laughing out loud, Naruto while pouting end up laughing with her as well, he will cherish this moment, he think, then decide to finally reply Sakura's joke._

 _"Hey you know it's never my forte to be smart, and Sakura-chan you just way too genius even though Shikamaru still way above everyone else." said Naruto with wide smile and let his head fall back to the grass beneath him. His comment was followed by silent as he just lay down enjoying the cold wind of night and look at the sky once more._

 _"No Naruto, you wrong... I'm a fool." said Sakura out of blue replying on long forgotten comment from Naruto about how he says she is a smart girl, makes Naruto give her a puzzling look._

 _"What do you mean Sakura-chan?"_

 _All Sakura feel right now is just a regret, she need a redemption but she never get a chance, it's been a week after they caught Karin, a week after Danzo's death, a week after her foolish act trying to kill her only love, a week after their confrontation with him, today was the first day when they both can finally rest after all those mess, and Sakura feel guilt over her best friend beside her right now for what she just causes._

 _"...Naruto, I'm really sorry." said Sakura with sadness all over her face._

 _"I made you bear such heavy burden, why you even agree promised to me to get him back...? He won't come back, by this time I finally accept it, I'm truly sorry for made you do all this pointless cat and mouse game, I never really treat you well, you should ma-"_

 _"Sakura-chan, you doesn't sound like yourself right now, let's stop" Naruto said that with concerning look, he already up and sit facing to her.Sakura start to finally let her green orbs meet the blue orbs infront of her with teary eyes._

 _"Naruto you have to understand and listen to me for once, I can't bear this any longer, it's not about me and Sasuke, it's about you, I noticed on how pained you are back then between you and Sasuke on that bridge, and I don't want to hurt you anymore because you are my best friend, you've gone far for a promise you made for me, I don't wa-"_

 _His hand now grabbed her shoulders and stilled her, their eyes locked and Naruto gives a serious look, Sakura just stared at him with pleading eyes._

 _"Sakura-chan... you don't have to feel that way, this is already more than a promise..." said Naruto now with pained look start to see that his teamates now start to leaking a tears but still trying hard to hold it._

 _"Sakura-chan, for me, you and Sasuke is like a family, my family, something I never had and I feel lucky to be with both of you, Sasuke is like a brother for me, and you are like a sister for me, that is something I always want to keep and cherish because I never have one before, a family... back then when I you asked me to bring him back while broke into tears, it's really painful to watch, I know too well on how your feeling is toward Sasuke, that's why to see you being hurt like that is what makes me hurt the most, and I was blinded myself but that time I finally understand and accept you with all my life, I feel like a failure..." Naruto start to broke into tears himself as he keep going cannot pent-up his feeling even further._

 _"...I failed to keep someone I deeply care, more than anything, happy and left broken... Because of my stupidity, seeing you crying that way makes me realize how stupid I am, it's never your fault, it was mine, that's why I hold my tears as hard as I can and promised to you that I will bring him back that day, I will bring him back, no matter what, at all cost, for you, for him, and for myself." his face now soften and he no longer looks pained with sadness or anger anymore, his gaze stay with the pinkette before him with gentleness, Sakura keep stare at him with shock now she finally understand how Naruto feel truly, he always hide it, that fool always keep everything to himself, until now he finally open up to her, but she still missed it, still don't understand him._

 _"Naruto why... why you think of me that high, why you care so much even that I always treat you unfairly since our day in academy, I'm not worth for all your feelings Naruto, why?"_

 _"Didn't you tell it by yourself to me already? It's pretty obvious." said Naruto with gentle smile. Sakura finally cry, covering her mouth, she is now no longer trying to hold her tears with all her might that somehow still manage to slip away and flowing from the corner of her eyes, it's no longer bearable, as he finally make it clear for her._

 _"...Because we are bestfriend."_

Sakura now overflowing with her emotion, a burden, pent-up emotion worth for ten years is now finally bursting out, she flung herself forward hugging a man that stand before her, a towering tall man that she still shorter than his shoulder, he have spiky blonde hair wavering in the air, a bright and sharp blue eyes gazing over her with gentleness, wearing black coat, orange pants, and high black boots, and of course... whiskers mark on his cheeks that she never admit but she always love about him.

"I finally meet you again, Naruto..." her voice are shaky, her breath are sharp as tears keep flowing down, she burried her face to Naruto's chest, hugging him as if there is no tomorrow. Naruto smile at her and patted her head, he almost in tears himself but he just too happy to see his sister back after a very long time.

"I'm so glad I can see you again too, Sakura-chan." said Naruto with shaky voice, but he try to hold back, firming his voice and lighten up. He give his brightest smile he can pull off, bringing a warm to the pinkette girl before him.

"Or should I say... Master?" said Naruto with smirk.

Sakura pay no mind, she almost swear that she will never let him go ever again, she give a brief smile. "Stupid..."

"Hey I'm smarter than before, believe it!".

She believe it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

October 6th, 2009

"Ramen?" ask Shiki towards Sakura in the kitchen, now she's cooking breakfast together with her saying that she want to help Shiki, and in the middle of that Sakura suddenly asking for Ramen.

"Yep, can we?" Sakura pleading even more.

"I won't let you or anyone else in this house have ramen right now, you need proper food for breakfast." said Shiki to her, this somehow make Mikiya in the dining table laughing quite loud that they hear it from the kitchen.

"Says the one who only eat strawberry ice cream whenever I gone." Mikiya's comment makes him got a glare from his wife.

"Don't remind me Mikiya, but why do you want ramen for breakfast anyway?" ask Shiki to Sakura trying to change the topic.

"I just really want to right now, besides it's Naruto's favorite."

"Ah... That servant, you somehow manage to summon someone you knew, never expected you actually have a friend who manage to get into that throne of heroes thingy." said Shiki while still cutting vegetable on kitchen's counter top.

"Pretty cool right?! And the fact that I without realizing it just used myself as catalyst is really makes me happy, because that way I learned that our bond is so strong that it's enough to be bring him here." Sakura excited that her bestfriend is now considered as legendary heroes, to be acknowledged by even God in this world as noble and granted a throne in after life surely some amazing feat. Sakura feel a little bit sad to learn Naruto at some point has died but she believe it's not necessarilly at the same time like how she is right now, since she learned that a summoned servant are do not bound by time, you can even call someone from future. It's put her a little bit at ease.

"You really proud of him do you?"

"Of course I am!"

"You really love him do you?"

"Definitely-"

 ***thud***

Naruto's figure suddenly show up and falling behind them, his face is all red like a tomato for hearing everything just now.

"Eeeeh? Since when you are here?!" Sakura shocked doesn't feeling his chakra signature at all for this entire time.

"Long enough to hear everything I guess." said Shiki now snickered under her breath.

"Am I still dreaming? Is this Tsukoyomi? Sakura says she love me, I don't mind if I die right now, no regrets" said Naruto now start to get up and say that all in fake tears try to tease his master. Sakura just blushing hard and then give a hit on the head making Naruto yelp and smoke come out from his head because of it.

"Awh c'mon we just joking, I know you love me." his comment makes Shiki and Mikiya chuckle while Sakura just smile at it, but she decide to move the topic to save her embarrassment.

"How come I don't feel you till the moment I heard your butt touching the floor?" ask Sakura with curiousity.

Naruto shrug his shoulder, "Eh, a perk for being summoned as Assassin class, have you learn it?"

"Ah... right, presence concealment, yeah my teacher here told me that." Sakura start to remember what Touko said when she explained about what is Holy Grail and how it works, that lecture was hell especially when she forced to keep control her breath to avoid cigarette smoke enter her lung, what an annoying teacher she think, but she managed, "But I'm your master."

"Double-edge sword I guess, by the way, did we actually get a ramen?" Naruto ask with sheepish smile.

"No, but if you both really want it then it's for dinner."

"Oh that's actually very nice." Sakura beamed towards Naruto with huge smile on her face, "We could buy the ingredients together while patroling for the first night of this Holy Grail War! I can show you the city, it's lovely I guarantee."

Naruto give his usual grin happy seeng her excitement, Mikiya who just observe them from dining room smiled at the event and decide to start to speak up, "You are indeed love each other."

"Of course, after all I am his only sister..."

"And I am the ultimate brother."

"That's great, a lovely pair in the morning, sorry to break it but the sun is getting higher, Sakura please wake up your little sister, I don't want you to be late like yesterday." said Shiki now finally done with their breakfast and start to handing it to dining table, Naruto decide to join the group on the table while Sakura go upstair to take Mana.

"Yes mom." for Sakura, today is gonna be the best day she ever had in past 10 years. After Sakura finally back to the dining table with Mana, they finally enjoy their breakfast together. For Naruto this is a very welcoming feeling, a warm atmosphere of having breakfast together with family, his muses gone when Mana asked who he is and why he is here, he end up saying all stupid and unnecessary things, joking like how he could be Sakura's boyfriend but decide to turn down the idea because Sakura will end up become a terrible wife in future since she always cook a horrible food, and Mana will never will be his sister-in-law, everyone laugh at his joke including Sakura, now they are end up mocking each other and end up having Sakura upper hand for manage to tease him more, ah his joke end up backfire him, but he doesn't mind it at all, he think he feel blessed, such a peaceful and warm morning, remind him of that time when he trapped in Madara's illusion together with Sakura, but this time it was real and not a mere illusion.

"Well since you have Naruto with you today, I think it will be alright for him to walk you to school right? I have other business to do today so I can't drive you there and your father also have a job he need to do." said Shiki to Sakura who now giving her a questioning look.

"What business?"

"I need to collect someone's debt, this man called Mitsuru Kamekura really tricky one, so I have to go myself."

"W-wait mama! Mitsuru Kamekura? You mean that Mitsuru Kamekura?!" Mana suddenly jolt up from her seat with excitement. Shiki doesn't know what's up with her biological daughter in front of her right now but she sure is looks like just chugged alot of sugar in one sitting because of her hyperactive, but then realization suddenly striked her and start to understand what she mean, how could she forget a favorite book that her daughter always read, that Vampire's Tear book.

"Aaah right, well I don't know yet."

"I want to come too!! Please!!" Mana pleading to her mother with her puppy eyes, Shiki just smiled at her and decide it won't hurt for her to absent from school once in awhile.

"Prepare your belonging then, we have a trip to Mifune."

"Well then 'Assassin'..." Sakura now look at Naruto with smirk, she rest her head on her hand by putting her jaw on her palm, she start to activate her clairvoyance magic and assessing her servant parameter, she look through his class skills and found out that his riding skill is B, sound promising, she continue, "...Looks like you can drive quite well thankfully."

"Wait I can? What do-... Whoa okay no matter how many times it happened to me already, this is still very trippy, I suddenly feel like I know how to drive from foreign source straight to my head right now." said Naruto just got an information from throne of heroes, his eyes wide but he then smile brightfully and put his hands behind his head, "Oh yeah, I could drive almost anything."

Shiki looking at Naruto for a brief moment and ask "Anything?"

"Yep."

Shiki then smirk and give him a key, "Then you can take this, it's been in garage for quite long time and no one use it anymore, might as well give this to you as present now, be careful on the road."

o-o-o-o-o-o

 ***VROOM!!***

"Naruto slow down a bit or we got us into trouble!!" Sakura now hugging Naruto's back and closing her eyes not wanting to see what lies ahead, her school bag fluttering because of the wind as she is now sit on a backseat of red Softail Heritage Springer Harley Davidson motorbike, Naruto as the driver pulled the gas too carelesly and now speeding at 120km/h. But as Sakura scolded him to slow down he finally comply.

"Sorry Sakura-chan it just exciting, I mean there is no such a thing back in Konoha, and this is awesome." said Naruto who now already switched with civilian clothing, he wear an orange t-shirt, black leather jacket, dark blue jean, and brown leather boots.

From the side of the road people saw them with concern and distasteful eyes after they finally slow down so they can see them clearly, Naruto was oblivious on what around him while Sakura just looked down in embarrassment, "Great, as if my pink hair isn't enough already because on how uncommon and weird it is here thag it's enough to draw too much attention, now people will look at me as delinquent... or treat me as a girl who have relationship with delinquent."

"What? How is that so? You are far from what people call delinquent Sakura-chan!" said Naruto protesting on how unfair people judgement is toward her while still being dense that he play a major role on why Sakura will be seen that way.

"Nevermind it! turn left on the next crossection! And drive calmly! No more speeding like that ever"

"Oh well, alright." Naruto now stay on 30km/h with that it's not too fast or too slow and she won't be late at school herself. After he take the turn he finally see the academy where Sakura spend most of her time studying, he don't know why Sakura even take school again in this world but she said it's a chance for her to learning about where she is and how people live here, which something Sakura gladly take it considering the huge benefit she get, on top of that her surrogate father Mikiya insist her to go to school as well ever since she got adopted as Ryougi's.

They finally stopped at the front gate and Sakura step down from the bike, a bunch of students who also just arrived stare at them with wide eyes, Sakura Ryougi the popular girl from first year arrived with motorbike? one of student who assessing them is Issei Ryudo which happens to be a Student Council Representation, eyeing them with sharp look.

 _'Ryougi-san arrived with unknown man... wait he is blonde... and blue eyes.. is he a foreigner? That motorbike...'_

Issei keep assessing his _kouhai_ up and down, her uniform are all wrinkled, her hair also messy and everywhere which then he see the foreign man start to tidying up her hair with his hand. Then as if he just striked with lightning he screamed but closed his mouth right away, his eyes wide agape and his leg are shaking, he panicked.

 _'No it can't be, Ryougi-san will never do that, wrinkled uniform, messy hair, a grown up foreign man with motorbike, that get up also... no it can't be... did Ryougi-san... DOING THAT WITH **GAIJIN**?! IS IT FOR MONEY!? ARRRGHH' _Issei now smashing his head to the school gate over and over starting to pick other students who were just walking towards school look at him weirdly.

 _'No!! Ryougi already known as a wealthy family, she need no urgent for money, then... IS THAT SHE JUST INTO THAT KIND OF MAN?! IS JAPANESE TEENAGER LIKE US IS NOT BIG ENOUGH FOR HER?! Oh god!!'_ at this moment Issei start to have nosebleed _'This can't be happening, too many witness, the school reputation gonna be at stake.'_

As if God are trolling at him now the girls start to chatter and gossiping about Sakura Ryougi's arrival at school right now, in flash the chatter spread like a wildfire, Issei at lost with this, he approach the girl who just gossiping around and ask them to cut it out but Murphy Law kick in, stood beside him, Shinji Matou, with smug face plastered in his face looking at Ryougi.

"My my my my! Sakura Ryougi, I didn't know you are such a who-" Shinji cannot finish his sentence as Issei snapped and hit the back of his head so hard it makes Shinji fainted instantly.

 _'Targe neutralized'_ Issei muses while fixing his eyeglasses.

Sakura who just shift her attention from Naruto to the voice of Shinji, witnessed on what Issei just did, she give confused look on what actually happened, Issei just shook his head and then whistle nonchalantly pretending he know nothing, Sakura decide to let it go and face Naruto again.

"Naruto, you can do hiraishin like Yondaime right?" ask Sakura.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's unlikely to have you around at school with me, I mean you are grown up." said Sakura, this makes Naruto look at her dismissively.

"You know I only one year older than you right?"

"I mean you are grown up physically, though I doubt mentally" Sakura snickers as Naruto protested with grunt, "You looks like 26, while I'm barely 14 you know, so you can't attend school as well, and since I can't really be alone in the middle of the war, I would like to have a back up ready anytime."

"Alright I get it, where do you want me to plant the seal?"

"Just put it on my palm" said Sakura putting her hand infront of him, for other students who just see their interaction and cannot hear what they said, it looks like as if Sakura asking for something with that gesture, then Naruto put his hand on top of Sakura palm as their palm connected Naruto made the hiraishin seal on her palm. But for other students it looks like they start holding hand for a moment make the girls squeal quitely while Issei is at his limit wanting to faint.

"Alright, done." Naruto rise his palm and Sakura look at her palm now bore the seal on it, she smiled, at this moment more students already gathered in front of the gate stopped and looking at them. They saw how Sakura's face is smiling at her palm who just holding the man in front of her makes the girl squealing even more while most of the male student felt like their heart just broken. Sakura Ryougi, one of the cutest newcomer in Homuhara Academy, the one who made a name through entire school by the moment she set a foot to that school solely because of her appearance, the infamous unusual pinkette with emerald eye, fair white skin and small feature, just taken by some foreigner.

Naruto give his bright smile to Sakura and responded with another bright smile. Naruto then decide to start the motorbike once more and a loud engine starting up, he said to Sakura, "I'll go look around this city in mean time, other servant might already summoned as well."

"Oh before that please go back home first, I left some money in my room, please bring it and buy a phone" said Sakura.

"Eh, why do I need that?"

"Because so I can contact you whenever and where ever I can, I have no idea why I can't link ourself as master and servant, and you can't even use astral form makes it hard for us, you really like a broken servant." said Sakura giving him a pout. Naruto gives apologetic smile for the inconvenient he caused to her, after all it's not fully his fault.

"And a note for my email is there somewhere in my room, just look for it on my bookshelf." said Sakura tightened her bag on her shoulder.

"Roger that, Princess Sakura, now off I go." and with that he winked and speed up leaving her behind, Sakura just sighing with his antics, calling her Princess, what the hell, but she digress and decide to finally go towards school. What she did not expect is that a bunch lot of students actually staring at her when she turn, most are frowned while some are having blush on their cheek, Issei however crying over Shinji's body. Sakura didn't realize she's been a center of attention in this past minutes and now she start to feel flustered. That day a new gossip around her are going around the school.

o'o'o'o'o'o

Naruto bought a flip handphone with the money Sakura gave him and send a message to Sakura's e-mail to let her know his, so she can call or message him anytime, Throne of Heroes does pretty neat job at filling his head on how things work and he glad for that. Right now he enjoying the wind hitting his face on top of motorbike he ride right now strolling to the city looking for something interesting, the war is not officially starting anyway and he haven't see any unnatural power with his sensor, so he just being laid back right now. He decide to send a some bunshin and make them use presence concealment to look out for anything related to the war instead.

He decide to visit a dock nearby, he park his motorbike, resting his helmet on the bike and start to walk toward the ledge, staring into the sea in front of him he start to remember about the deal he made with her just so he can be here after Sakura told him how broken he is as a servant, he is incomplete and there is nothing much he can do about it. He feels lucky with the deal and finally stand set his foot in this world but at the same time he is also feel guilty, a dilemma.

 _'How am I suppose to say this to her...?'_

He doesn't know, what he know very well is the very reason why Sakura enter this silly competition, Holy Grail. She want to make a wish to go back to the time when she vanished in that battle with Kaguya to fix everything and make up for the lost, Naruto haven't told her anything of what happened after she 'died' as he have no heart to tell her on how he has failed so many things after that, the horrible life he have to endure just after that time, she will be burdened even more and probably will have even more reason to get the Holy Grail.

And yet he will be an obstacle, Naruto hate when he have to hide something from his sister as big as this, but he have no choice, he keep contemplating everything but now as she finally in his grasp, near him, with him, he must trying to find a way other than the grail no matter what.

Without realizing it because contemplating way too deep, the sun already in the west, the sky start to show it's orange hue, he decide it's about time to leave, his bunshin still patroling knowing by the lack of sudden new information going through his head. As he turn his body his phone ringing in his pocket, he pick it and open it.

 ***flip***

 _From:_ _orangehokage1010@nasumail*com_

 _Subject: Sakura-ojousama!_

 _I got it! Now I want to stroll around the city see you later, behave at school! (OwO)*_

 _'Ah, Naruto finally got the phone, that's great.'_ Sakura muses as she flip open her phone, now she's on her way to cafeteria to eat luch, because her mom, Shiki, have to go to Mifune city early, she doesn't really made a lunch for them, so for now cafeteria food will do, not like she ever had problem with money anyway.

"Sakura-chan!" a pair of hands grabbed her shoulder from behind with intention to surprise her, but Sakura just smile nonchalantly and grabbed a hand on her left shoulder with left hand.

"Good afternoon, senpai." said Sakura without glancing to said girl and start to grab her hand with hers and keep walking together holding hand.

"Aaah why is it so hard to surprise you." said Ayako Mitsuzuri with little pout, but smiled back accepting Sakura's hand and hold it in their walk to cafeteria.

"Lunch at cafeteria for today, Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah, senpai always lunch at cafeteria right? let's have a lunch together." Sakura now finally face her and smiled at her.

"Mhm, of course!"

When they arrive at cafeteria, they both finally let each other hand and start to grab their lunch, Sakura decide to buy a ramen and lemon water while Ayako buy chicken cutlet over rice and tea. They sit facing each other and put a tray on the table. Sakura tied her hair in low pony tail then split her chopstick and finally start to eat. Ayako also start to eat her meal as well, but then she decide to start a conversation...

"So Sakura-chan, are you still virgin?"

...With a bomb.

Sakura almost spurt out ramen she just put in her mouth but manage to hold it back by putting what already inside her mouth back to the bowl, she manage to avoid death and mess... for now.

"W-what was that?!" Sakura blurt out while her face is as red as tomato, her hands flailing up and down beside her still shocked with her senpai question.

"Why are you asking this out of sudden? Is this some kind of joke?" Sakura's voice is low but high pitched, she clearly embarrassed and start to sweating a bullet because Ayako's question.

"Oh wow, for the first time in forever I manage to surprise you, Ahahaha! You actually pretty cute when you surprised like that." Ayako winked to Sakura, but then she continue with her lunch, "Well if you are not aware, there are big gossip going around about you this morning, Sakura-chan." Ayako said nonchalantly.

"Wait what? There is a gossip talking about my virginity?" Sakura ask with even lower voice she almost whispering, her head turned right and left looking at student around her, but what she met is that people avoiding eye contact with her.

"Uuuh sort of, lot of students saw you arrive at school with this foreigner man with huge motorbike."

 _'Ah... Naruto.'_ Sakura deadpanned, first day she finally reunite with him, and already made a huge mess all over place, what a joke.

"Well I saw him myself from the the archery compound this morning since it's close with the school gate, I peeked and I have to say he is pretty damn handsome alright, is he your boyfriend? I never know you are into older people as well."

"What? N- wait what do you mean 'as well?' senpai?" Sakura ask with confused look, as if she expecting herself to misheard what her senpai just said.

"Nevermind it! Now we are getting off track Sakura-chan! answer it." Ayako panicking now backed up her posture with nervous face as she start to sweat.

"No, he is not my boyfriend, he is my relative from overseas, there is no way I have that kind of relationship with him, let alone doing _that_ with him." Sakura lied about Naruto's identity because rules are rules, she need to cover it up, she can't just blurt out he is her servant and in the middle of magical war where 7 people try to kill each other right?

"So about my first question?"

"My sacred place still intact thank you, please no more of this okay?" thinking that she finally cleared that one out, she finally start to eat her ramen again, she slurp the noodles, but Ayako decide it's not done yet and ask another question...

"So are you into incest?"

...With a nuke.

Sakura now really surprised by her question finally splurt out her noodles all over place making students around her look at her weirdly, on the other hand Ayako Mitsuzuri laughing hard content of what just happened.

"Strike two! What a wonderful day."

"For the love of god, senpai..."

"Hey don't blame me, you are the one who shows such cute smile while staring at your palm after he hold your hands." Ayako said while rising her hand in defeat.

Sakura decide that going to school with Naruto is a really bad idea.

o'o'o'o'o'o

Sakura just finished her school now sitting inside cafe after ordering a chocholate matcha drink, she waiting for her order, she look through window, the sun start to come down slowly and the sky start to change it color, she decide to contact Naruto. She open her flip phone and write a message to him.

 _To: orangehokage1010@nasumail*com_

 _Subject: meet up_

 _Meet me in Ahnenerbe cafe, it's few blocks away from my school, right now._

She then close her phone and wait. Her order arrive and with that she start to dig it, she wonder if there will be any interaction tonight, I hope this war is not really that heated up. Few moment later Naruto finally show up and enter to the cafe and start to seat right in front of her.

"Hey, how's school?" said Naruto with wide grin on his face, looking at her innocently.

"...I don't want to talk about it, anyway any news?"

"Nothing much, on my way here my bunshins found 2 masters though, one of them are quite far from here, the other one was attending the same school as you but she gone to school without her servant so I think she is harmless by that time." said Naruto.

"Ah yeah... I feel the surge energy she emit at school, she conceal it well with naked eye but not so much with it's presence, she is my upperclassmen Tohsaka Rin." Sakura said while remembering her ecounter with Tohsaka at locker shoe, she sips her chocolate matcha, she doesn't know how she feels with the fact they are going to be an enemy, Tohsaka is Ayako Mitsuzuri's best friend after all, and she also befriend with her as well.

"What are you drinking?" Naruto ask her with curiousity.

"Chocolate matcha, want some?" offer Sakura still holding her cup, a sound of bell from the front door distracted her a little bit seeing who just coming in, to her surprise she fou-

"Yeah sure." as Naruto said that he grab her hand and try to sip the drink from her cup while still holding her hand, his action make Sakura taken aback, she didn't expect Naruto to do that. Then her face turned horror as what she found at the entrance who just walked in is 3 people she know all too well, and they know her too well too, Rin Tohsaka, Issei Ryuudo, and Ayako Mitsuzuri walked into the cafe, they staring at each other, Sakura eyes wide for being seen in her state, with Naruto holding her hand drinking a chocolate from her cup, and the three of them also frozen to see Sakura with the man from that morning, their eyes wide agape as well along with their mouth, Issei's eyeglasses is reflecting a light make his shocked eyes hidden well beneath it.

"...A-ah wrong cafe, let's go back." said Rin followed by awkward laugh by Ayako, their cheek are rosy, blushing from what they saw, they start to drag Issei out from cafe.

"Aaaah!! Waiiit!! hold on why you suddenly left like that?!" Sakura called them three make them sweating and nervous, Sakura's face is no better as she is as red as if she looks like she got a sudden fever, heat rising to her head. She then slapped Naruto's head with her free hand.

"And that's not what I meant when I offer you a drink you dolt! That's it we leaving."

Her slap make Naruto let go her hand and yelp, Sakura then drag him out leaving the three standing with guilty look, feels like they just ruined someone fun.

Sakura pinched Naruto's side make him winced in pain ordering to hurry start the bike and leave, Naruto comply without question after Sakura demand him like that with scary look. Sakura then turn around facing the three friend she had in academy, the three of em stiffened and nervous didn't know what Sakura gonna do.

Sakura end up bowing at them. Quite low they cannot see her face.

"I'm very sorry!" said Sakura apologising.

And with that she climb to backseat of motorbike who now are already turned on and kicked Naruto's leg telling him to gas right away. Issei, Rin, and Ayako then got left behind, standing confused in front of cafe, they are sweating a bullet on what they just saw.

"N-next time, let's do our group work at the temple." said Issei broke the silence between them, Rin and Ayako just nodding fast agreed with their friend offer.

"...And she said she's not into incest." said Ayako with deadpan.

i.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.i

Sakura sitting in the corner of parking lot, hugging her knees and burried her face to her arms, Naruto don't know what to do with her end up nervous himself staring to the little girl in front of him.

"You really feel upset over that? I really don't understand girl..." said Naruto.

"I'm sorry really, I didn't know, c'mon Sakura-chan cheer up."

"...I don't want to go to school tomorrow." said Sakura with such depressing voice.

"Pull yourself together Sakura, you are 26 year old in real time." Naruto deadpanned as he said that.

"My hormone also regressed together with my body okay?! Uwaaaah." Sakura now crying loud pulling attention from people who also walking by in parking lot, some even have a phone ready on their hand preparing to call a police anytime soon to report a pedophile in action. Sakura who's crying way too loud right noe make Naruto really panicked, he end up picked up Sakura who still crying and put her on the motorbike.

"I'll go grab all ingredients for tonight's dinner and also buy you some fruits jelly and syrup-coated dumplings you really love, I will get a lot of them so please stop crying or I won't give you any at all, I'll tied you in chair and torture you with savor all of that treats, deal?"

Sakura suddenly stop crying by bitting her bottom lips and holding her tears, her lips still whimpering but for Naruto at least she tried. Well time to do shopping, better not make Sakura wait too long in parking lot, but Sakura's hand halted him from running to the market, he turn around to see Sakura once more with still a teary eyes.

"...Do you have the money?" ask Sakura with shaky voice

Naruto face palmed at this, he almost rushed into market without any money in his pocket, "Right... I don't have money at all."

"..Okay." Sakura then reach her bag and give the money, "Don't go too long, and I want strawberry flavoured Häagen-Dazs as well for mom..."

"On my way." and with that Naruto finally run in a flash.

o'o'o'o'o'o

"Hmm... Sakura-chan." Naruto asking for the pinkette attention to him.

"What is it?"

"Your mom really can cook, that ramen was holy..." said Naruto with silly face, Sakura just give a stoic face towards him, he keep saying that over and over she swear he probably end up marrying a ramen.

"Yeah yeah, focus back to the task at hand will you? Have you got any news?"

After dinner at Ryougi's Household, they are now standing in one of tall building in fuyuki looking around for any activities related to the Holy Grail War, tonight there are high chance the first battle could be conducted, and they like to know who are their enemy, if not then they could be the one who initiate the first battle, after all they have the upper hand, unlike other masters who obviously weaker than their servant, Sakura are a superhuman ninja that is on par with a servant already. Naruto told her that because of certain rule by the grail he already been watered down, but he still pretty strong, so technically they are win on number since it's like 2 servants fight 1 servant. Sakura still wish they don't have to be the first one to initiate so they can get much more info on the enemy.

"Hmm all my bunshin already disappeared before dusk, and as far as we can see, nothing happens, let me try using sage mode." said Naruto as he start to close his eyes, he gather nature energy as much and as faster as he can, just in few seconds orange tint formed around his eyes and now as he open his eyes, the blue orbs replaced with yellow with a black strip in the middle resemble a frog's eyes. His eyes now darting from one place to another until he locked to certain place, he sense 2 unnatural energy signature are start to closing to each other.

"I found two servant about crossing path, it looks like they are gonna fight at your school."

"Alright let's observe them Naruto." said Sakura.

"Alright remember to mute your chakra so you won't be detected Sakura-chan." Naruto remind Sakura about the technique he use as presence concealment that he taught to her few minutes ago. Sakura nod telling him that she understand it then they start jumping towards Homuhara school from one building to another building in flash.

By the time they are there, they hide themself behind the trees nearby and start ro mute their chakra, what they see is a man in blue tightsuit holding a red lance, while the other one is a man with red suit with white hair.

 _'So they must be a servant'_ Sakura muses but then her eyes divert from the two servant towards someone behind the man in red, it was a girl, she recognize her as she is also her friend, she is Tohsaka Rin.

 _'I see so that servant in red must be hers, let see what servants, a legendary heroes here are actually capable of'_

o'o'o'o'o

"Nice to meet you both, it's about time to finally meet with my opponent, I've been itchy wanting to fight." said the man in tight blue suit with ancient motive around it as well, his eyes is red matching with his weapon that resting on his shoulders have a color of blood, his weapon seems like a long spear giving his class identity clearly.

"A servant of spear, you must be lancer." said Tohsaka pointing out the obvious.

"You got that damn right, then what are you?" ask Lancer to the man with white hair, tanned skin, red coat, and black pants in front of him.

"How about you find out by yourself?" as he said that a swords appear on his hand, it was a short sword in black and white it's motive representing a taijitu, yin and yang.

"Hooo, I'm eager to do that, well then shall we?" Lancer rotate his spear and prepare himself with a stance.

There was a moment of silent between them as the servant in red glance back to his master, Rin Tohsaka have no idea why he summoned a sword instead of bow and arrow.

"Listen, you won't get any support from me so from here and now please give all you got." said Rin to her servant, this makes him smirk and start to release a huge prana around his body, air swirling around his body because of the potent energy he about to release, and after a brief silent, he's gone leaving a crack beneath him, the servant in red move very fast that it's hard to track by human eyes.

Lancer taken aback by the speed of servant in red shown off, his attack is not direct make him have to turn his body to stop a surprise attack from behind, a sound of steel are heard the blade of servant in red meet the red lance of lancer as he manage to block it in time. The servant in with dual sword added more power constantly trying to make lancer guards down and slashing at him in rapid succession under a second, as Lancer manage to keep up blocking all the attack of super human speed as well, the servant in red pulled back in flash once more and manuvered himself around making him reappearing behind lancer.

Lancer forced to block his attack once more as his opponent manage to throw a 5 consecutive slash in seconds, feeling enough of this, Lancer start to move faster, he twirl his spear and start rotating it trying to slash his oponent in breaking neck speed, but the servant in red manage to block them with his sword, as Lancer added huge power for the next swing mean to be a finishing blow, his opponent manage to dodge and try to attack his lower body, but lancer in swift redirect his spear rotation momentum downwards and manage to block the servant in red slash, with quick kick to his lance which in upside-down position, Lancer bring his lance swing forward very fast aiming to hit the archer slashing him from below but his opponent jump and block lancer slash with both of his sword by forming an X.

Using the power lancer give in that attack, the servant in red letting his throw upward and as he is in the air he throw both his sword with percisions, lancer side stepped and advanced towards him, his move is fast and swift like a wind, even faster than his opponent, he about to strike him down by already put his hand over head prepared to deliver a powerful downward slash with his spear, but to surprise him, the servant on red summon another exact weapon and about to attack Lancer before he can deliver his fatal blow, but Lancer did a quick thinking by sliding his spear down making it's spear body block the attack. A huge spark made as their weapon collided.

In this brief moment both manage to assessing each other, but then the servant in red manage to add even more power on his clashing blade, with a war cry he made Lancer forced to fly backwards by the power his opponent deliver leaving a huge gust of wind and smoke covering Lancer, and yet the servant in red not done yet, once again he throw his blades towards the smoke of where lancer suppose to be, a sound of steel collide can be heard along with spark behind the it, and with that the debrish and a smoke of sands now gone with a huge gust of wind made by Lancer's swing.

As the servant in red land, they stand still and stare to each other.

 _'That's pretty impressive'_ Sakura muses, _'I could see all of that attack and percisions, not a single move are sloppy or waste, it was meant as a deathly blow and all of that just happened under 10 seconds'_

"Yo old man, I'm impressed but I think now I know what you are, there is no one can throw projectile in such scary percision without seeing it's target like that in any class except you..." Lancer smirk with wide eyes as if trying to penerate his opponent with glare.

"...Archer."

"I'm flattered Lancer"

"Hah, cheeky bastard, I hate to break it ut my master just asked me to end this fast, so let me ask you, from what region that give a birth of heroic spirit of bow but use sword pretending to be a knight?"

"I wonder, on the other hand your identity is too easy to recognize, there are only few spear wielder that has such beast agility and and power, there are only 3 renowed heroic spirit that use your iconic spear, adding your savage characteristic than it only leave one person, I got your name." said Archer.

"Hah! Your flattery touched me Archer, in that case, how about I take your heart?" as Lancer said that he take a stance, his left leg move behind me, he turned his body to the side, lowered his left hand and rised his righr hand cocked and gripping his spear firmly, a huge prana with malicious killing intent start to emit from his spear, the spear glow in bright red flaring around like a fire.

As they are now back on their stance they all heard a sound of breaking twigs, everyone suddenly shift their gaze towards the sound. Sakura and Naruto could see a brief of light brown, and then glance back to the school yard.

"A student at this hour?! Wait where's Lancer?" ask Tohsaka panicking, Lancer indeed has gone from where he stood before.

"He going after that student, after all they just witnessed us, he probably going to eleminate him." answer Archer make Rin's eyes wide in shock, she knows the rule as well but when she isn't going to stand around too without knowing that one of her closest friends could die right now.

"Hurry and after them Archer!" with that she got carried by Archer and jump into the school building in one leap. Meanwhile on nearby tree Naruto and Sakura just heard what happened can't stay low any longer as well.

"Sakura-chan, he about to kill innocent kid just because they witnessed the war, we have to save them!"

"No need to tell me, hurry Naruto!"

And then they off with body-flicker try to move as fast as they can hoping they are not too late.

o'o'o'o'o'o

On all his life, Shiro Emiya will never cross a mind for witnessing such terrific battle on his school yard, he was fell asleep while fixing the computer in the lab, but got woke up by a noise of colliding steel, when he find the source of the voice, all he witnessed is a battle of two people in incredible power and human speed, but what scare him the most is that spear, that spear is screaming like a thousand people in agony, a blood red spear flaring like a hell fire, he backed up, unfortunately he accidentally broke a twig leaving a loud noises making the beasts he saw shift their gaze towards him.

His eyes met with the red orbs of the man with spear, his eyes clearly emitting blood lust makes her mind screaming at him to run, and with that he run inside the building, as fast as he can trying to save his own life from the man with spear, as he run he could hear a faint voices of girl, is there a girl here?! This make him distracted thinking someone might be in danger even more than him, as he turn back, he was met by the man with spear, his bloodshot eyes staring at him apathetically.

"Sorry kid, but it has to be done."

 ***Stab***

 **To Be Continued**

Holy f 9k words... no wonder my fingers hurts so much, mah god. AND YET I HAVE OMAKE, OH WELL, I WANT TO ADD MORE NOTE AND STUFD BUT MY PHONE ARE LAGGING AT THIS POINT SO OH WELL, AND ELLINRIDDLES YES IT IS IN ENGLISH, THANKS RO YOU WHO PUT A KNIFE ON MY NECK FORCED ME TO DO THIS EVEN THOUGH MY ENGLISH SUCKS, review are very welcome, I still haven't got any beta reader btw, but yeah suggestion and criticism as welcomed I just wish no one end up giving hate speech and mask it as "critics" tho, anyway here the omake

 **:OMAKE:**

Sakura walk to nurse office in her free time at school wishing she could help any student that got sick or injured back to health, but when she's there all she found was a girl with long dark purple hair having conversation with one of teacher in the Academy, Taiga Fujimura.

"Excuse me..." said Sakura as she enter the nurse office.

"Ah Sakura-chan!" said Fujimura.

 **"Hai?"** both the girls answered the call and they both then surprised.

"Ah right, you both have a same name but different surname, it was meant for Ryougi-chan over there sorry."

"Ah it's quite alright, Fujimura-sensei." Matou reply to her.

"Yes, and also what is it Fujimura-sensei?" ask Sakura

"It just perfect timing, I know you are already famed at this school about your knowledge on medication, and Sakur- Matou-chan here are trying to learn it so can you help her Ryougi-chan?"

"Why of course I would gladly help!" says Sakura Ryougi start to walk her way towards her fellow Sakura.

"Alright then I'm counting on you!" Fujimura then walk away leaving them both together, but she stoped at the door and turn her back.

"Ah before that, Sakura-chan."

They both then shift their gaze to their sensei didn't know who she just called, our pinkette then decide to ask it.

"Which Sakura, Fujimura-sensei?"

"Sakura with the huge bust not the flat on- oops"

as that word leave her mouth, the floor beneath the pinkette cracked with crunching noise.


	3. Kisah

There are some update for minor change, improvement, and fix for previous chapter, sorry if still end up with many typo that could throw people of when theh try to immerse on the story.

 **Garden of Fate: Kisah**

"Are you two planning to make us eat ramen only for a week?" ask Shiki while using her knife slicing onion leaves in swift, Shiki and Mana just got back from Mifune few hours ago, but when she got back, she was greeted by a bunch of ingredients and her freezer now almost full with Strawberry Häagen-Dazs, she don't know how excited can Sakura and Naruto can be over ramen to end up bought a plenty amount of the ingredients it's actually worth for a 3 days straight, "Also are you just crying? Your eyes and nose looks little bit red."

"N-no, no at all." said Sakura nervous a little bit because her mother just got a bingo.

"If you say so then, thanks for the ice cream." said Shiki just finished chopping all the vegetable needed. Sakura reply with smile and said it was nothing, besides she got all the wealth thanks to her anyway. Shiki then decides to continue by taking a flour, and then she start to mix them with water and eggs, then start to kneads them into a noodle.

"Need help mom? You know Naruto here quite adept at kneading a dough." Sakura said jokingly remember that time when Naruto end up using rasengan to make a noodle with Teuchi, Naruto who understand what she mean gives her annoyed look.

"Don't remind me that, Sakura-chan." Naruto said with sour face, but Sakura just smirking. "By the way Ryougi-san, why are you wearing kimono all the time?"

"I wonder, why do you ask? Is having certain preference over what to wear because it suit you is such strange concept for someone like you?" said Shiki still kneading noodle's dough without even give a glance at him.

"Hmm... I guess yeah." Naruto now start to thinking trying to understand about what she mean.

"It was sarcasm..." Shiki added almost rolled her eyes on how oblivious this blondie can be. Naruto then give a sheepish smile while Sakura deadpanned, "How cute."

Shiki then take a bowl and grease it with olive oil and then rest the dough on the bowl, she take her apron off and now joining with the two at the dining table, she sit across Naruto and beside Sakura and then decide to gaze the blonde looking at him straight to the eyes, her gentle smile and stare are stilled makes it feel little bit eerie instead because how she keep locking her eyes to Naruto as the room fell silence. 2 minutes pass and Shiki still doing it makes Naruto start to feel uncomfortable and blushing, and now he just sweating because feeling nervous, it feels like she just assessing him in and out, make him feel naked as her eyes see through him.

5 minutes passes and Shiki still doing it, she even rarely blink that Naruto swear in past minutes he still can count how many times she blink with his fingers.

"Err... mom you make him on the edge." said Sakura start to feel worry didn't know why she do that, Shiki only raised her hand telling Sakura for stay quiet for a moment, her expression still same, stilled like a statue. Sakura only sweating at her surrogate mother's antics. Sakura didn't know why she do that but Sakura know what is she doing, that's why she feel tad bit nervous and concerned as well.

Shiki's eyes now suddenly turned into bright blue with red lines all over, at this Naruto feel like he stop breathing, he can feel the strange aura that her eyes emitting. The room still silence until finally Shiki decide to break it.

"Interesting... I will assume you have your own reason so I won't bug you, do what you think is right, I trust you won't let any harm done to Sakura, after all you both are childhood friend." Shiki said closing her eyes though she still have that unnerving smile plastered on her face.

Naruto eyes widen for a moment, then decide to look down staring at the table, he frowned on what Shiki just said to him, now Sakura is the one who left in the dark, she doesn't understand on what just happened as she looks on Naruto stern face. When she about to ask to Shiki, she felt a hand on her head, patting her gently, her surrogate mother act as if trying to comforting her, green emerald orbs meet a dull grayish black orbs, still bore a same expression as always Shiki's hand now moving down to Sakura's cheek and start to caressing her while Sakura just confused.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I met a someone interesting on my way back from Mifune..."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Shiki looking out through the window car looking at the city while caressing her sleeping daughter hair who decided to use her lap as pillow without asking, Mana sleep peacefully as they are on their way to visit Ryuudou Temple before going back to Ryougi manor, she need to talk with the head monk -her business partner- trying to gain some information she could use and while at it, trying to recruit that teacher once again as he seems quite persistence to keep decline her offer.

As the car stop she finally arrived in front of Ryuudou Temple, though she still need to climb the long stairs to the temple's front gate. She cast aside Mana carefully so she won't wake up and then put her red scarf for Mana's blanket. Akitaka, her loyal right hand then opened the car door allowing her to step out from it.

Shiki finally make her way to the temple with her henchmen while Akitaka staying with Mana as her guard, but as she finally reach the temple front gate, her eyes greeted by an odd man in old sengoku garb consisted with white kimono dan purple hakama, a very long dark blue-ish hair that tied in pony tail with a ribbon, and an impressive long and large nodachi resting on his back. His posture are relax but his eyes are sharp and eyeing at her up and down, the henchmen around her doesn't seems give any attention to the man in front of them, or are they? The man giving very strange aura around him.

As they keep walking forward, the man in purple garb about to step aside until Shiki stopped, this makes the man in traditional clothing stopped from his track as well as his eyes widen when they start to look each other in the eyes.

'Ah... Jackpot then?' Shiki muses.

Seems like her deduction is right, as her henchmen little bit surprised with her abruptly halted out of blue, they giving her a stoic yet visible a questioning look within them. It's not that her worker is paying him no mind, it just that they can't see him, which is odd and amusing for Shiki at the same time, as if his presence was concealed in broad daylight.

"What is it Lady Shiki?" ask one of her henchmen.

"Nothing." and with that she continue her walk, the long haired man now continue as he step aside, as Shiki walk past the man, she glance at him and give slight nod as a greetings, the 'invisible' man face turn serious but still reply her greetings, it will be impolite of him for not acknowledge a beautiful woman's greet. And then they keep moving on as if their exchange between each other never happen.

Her meeting with the monk end up being longer than she thought as when she finally step outside the sky are now already change its color from blue to deep orange, and that teacher she intend to recruit just walked by the gate, a tall man in suit, a dull onyx eyes stopped from track, their gaze met as the man fix his eyeglasses position and then Shiki and the man walk their way closing the distance between them.

"Good evening Lady Ryougi."

"Greetings Souichirou Kuzuki, have you change your mind? My offer still open for you."

"You still at it... why?" ask Souichirou.

"Because I value your past and you has greater opportunity than just being a teacher and live in the temple, haunted by your own shadow, you said you are content with how you are right now but I know it won't last forever..."

Usually Souichirou will decline her right away with "No thanks" or "I appreciate it but I rather not" without any hesitation, however today he seems waver a little bit, he fell silence for brief moment until he finally speak up again.

"I'll consider it for now."

"That's good, then may I know why the change of heart?" Shiki ask with small smile on hee face as always. But the man just give her silence treatment, he about to part and go to his room but a voice of a girl calling him make him cancel his intention and turn to see who just called him.

"Kuzuki-sensei!"

At this moment, Shiki froze for a moment feeling funny on what she just saw.

"...Issei Ryuudou, and Ayako Mitsuzuri, what are you doing here?"

Both make their way to said teacher, and then their gaze shifted to the woman in pretty kimono beside their teacher who wave at them, Issei are not stranger to Shiki then bowing at her, Ayako follow because of this though she just clueless about her.

"Greetings sensei, Lady Ryougi." said Issei, Ayako little bit surprised when she heard how Issei addressed the women in front of them, and Ayako then whisper to Issei, "Mitsuzuri-san are with me to finish a group work, we suppose to work on it with Tohsaka but she left for urgent matter."

"Greetings Issei, and you are Ayako Mitsuzuri?" ask Shiki which got reply with a nod.

"I heard alot about you from my daughter, it's nice to know her upperclassmen having good relation with her, though I can see why she attached to you." Shiki said with gentle smile, "Please take care of her, in any case I shall take my leave, have a good night."

And with that she left with her henchmen leaving the three behind, seeing plenty scary guy in black suit and sunglasses following Shiki makes Ayako shock and shiver a little bit.

'Sakura never told me that she actually a daughter of Yakuza leader!' Ayako think while seeing her best friend's mother leaving the temple, Issei saw this and decide to ask her.

"Did you feel afraid of her?"

"H-how do you know?"

"Well it's normal since she is pretty much a Yakuza leader, but don't worry she is kind." Issei stated try to comfort Ayako.

"She just have that aura makes me scared, also Sakura-chan never told me about her family, it's surprised me she is Yakuza princess..."

"Funny hearing it from you since you kinda looks like Sakura's mother..." said Issei while fixing his glasses, to their surprise Kuzuki-sensei nodding in agreement saying he also can see the resemblance.

"Did you just compared me with a mother? do I look that old?" Ayako protested.

"Well, it just Lady Ryougi look young enough, I guess that is what you call baby face?" Issei said nonchalantly, but this makes Mitsuzuri start to think about it again, she does looks young despite already having a 14 year old daughter.

"Lady Ryougi not really that old, my big brother said she only 30 years old so chill out." Issei dodging a bullet, if Ayako mad at him, he probably end up in hospital, after all she is kendo master at school, even Mitsuzuri family is renown as Martial Arts family.

"Ooh... wait hold on.." Ayako put her hand on her face, her expression start to darkened as she going deeper on her thought, a brief moment later she start to sweat with wide eyes as her mouth agape... "Oh lord, so she having Sakura at age 16..."

Issei who never think of that then froze while Kuzuki just left to his room.

"Yakuza are scary..." Issei finally said that... the very man who just ask his friend to not worry about Yakuza.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"To actually end up befriended with someone who resemble as your mother, I feel touched, Sakura." said Shiki with teasing smile, "Did you really feel attracted to your own mother? Perhaps you even swing that way?"

Sakura's face now all red and rise from her seat, Shiki and Naruto chuckle at her finding the girl quite hilarious and cute by getting teased like this.

"T-that's not it!! She just really friendly!! Beside if not me, then who gonna love you back except father? Even Mana and Aunt Azaka against you and saying want to beat you to take father from you, hmph!" rant Sakura now crossing her arms and hide her face from embarrassment, "And don't laugh at me Naruto!"

Both laugh even harder, until they finally settle up, her mother finally stand up and go back to the kitchen continuing with making ramen.

"For a moment I really feel like I look into a mirror, though the hair color and eye color is the one that throw that thought far far away." said Shiki while putting her apron back, "And about that man at Ryuudou Temple, that's a servant right?"

At this question their face come back serious and sit down try to think about it at the dining table, except Shiki who continue making a ramen. If the man carry nodachi like that then she sure that he must be saber, but what kind of saber that have presence concealment perk? She thought that is special set of skill only for Assassin class servant, and Naruto is summoned as Assassin already.

"That's definitely a servant, well this is convenient knowing there is a servant at Ryuudou Temple, thank you so much for the help mom."

"Sure, take it as repay for the ice creams, who knows what will you ask to me knowing you are so similar to Azaka in someway..." Shiki pauses her sentence as she finally manage to make the dough into a long string and finally put it on boiling broth and let it cook.

"...Someway like possibly into incest, and it's towards me this time." Shiki said with smirk.

"MOM!!" Sakura buried her face on the table giving up on life for being teased again and again, but at this moment Sakura really realize the similarity between her mother and her friend at school, kami-sama the way they think kinda similar in one way or another as well, especially on how they teased her for fun. Naruto just laughing hard amused by Sakura's surrogate mother humor while Shiki just chuckle lightly.

"Alright let's settle down, dinner coming right up, did Mana wake up yet?" ask Shiki.

"I don't know, let me check her up." Sakura then walk her way towards Mana on the second floor, meanwhile Shiki start to put the broth, noodles, vegetables, and some meat like slice of pork belly and fishcake, while she doing this she start to talk with Naruto once more.

"Have you actually considering to talk to her about your condition?" ask Shiki still put their attention to her cooking but let her ears only to do the job.

"No... I can't really, saying how I am will reveal the entirety of it."

"Then don't take my word from earlier for granted, I will still do something if you end up hurting her one way or another, even if you know her for all your life, she is now part of my family." Shiki said finally settle down the third bowl of ramen, and put them on a tray.

Naruto looked down with sad look once more, his head wandering all over place, anxiety almost start to come within him but he can't let that happen, after all he still Uzumaki Naruto, someone who never put his ninja way aside and always going forward no matter what, he will find a way. His expression now changing from sadness to determination in matter of seconds, Shiki notice this and smirking.

'What an intriguing man, Sakura sure is lucky' she muses.

Then finally Sakura show up again with her little sister and Shiki then prepare another bowl for Mana, Naruto smiled at Sakura and Mana with his bright smile and Sakura just smiled back at him and Mana just overjoyed with his cheerful demeanor. They sit at the dining table as Shiki bring a tray of ramen and start to handing it to them one by one.

And finally Shiki put a bowl of beautiful looking ramen in front of him, for a moment Naruto froze a little bit because of what he see, that looks, he knows it everywhere, the look of what Shiki just handed to him.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

 _He just handed his favorite food, Miso Ramen with a lot of fishcake and pork meat, right in front of him, inside his messy house, as Iruka now sit across his table. Iruka always do this for Naruto when he is in huge depression as if he always knows what his mood is._

 _"Iruka-sensei...?"_

 _"Eat it up before it's get cold Naruto." said Iruka with huge smile on his face, Naruto knew he trying to cheer him up, and so he eat it up, but each slurp makes Naruto's mind going deeper and deeper, playing a memory of what pained him the most over and over like a broken record._

 _It's already a week after Neji, Sakura... Kakashi... and Sasuke's funeral, right now Naruto still feel devastated knowing they now no longer here with him, and Naruto now are the only survivor of Team 7, for the first time in a long time he feel like he is 4 years old again, alone, and hurts, in solitude and depressed, a huge number of what he treat, he wish, as his family is all gone now._

 _And with each bite of this ramen, the emotion getting bigger and bigger to the point he eating while crying. His tears keep flowing but he still eating because he don't want to disregards Iruka's good intention to cheer him up, but he can't hold it at all, it's beyond his power to hold all the sorrow he keep by himself._

 _Iruka look at Naruto with pained expression, for a long time he finally see Naruto yet again broken, and he hope that Naruto isn't broken beyond repair, he cannot allow that and forgive himself if that happen. Iruka than put his hand on Naruto's head patting him gently wishing he got better._

 _"Naruto..."_

 _"...I'm sorry Iruka-sensei." said Naruto in shaky voice, "...I'm really sorry, but it won't stop, I don't know why."_

 _"It's alright Naruto, after all I know how hard this is for you."_

 _Naruto then stopped from eating and start to wipe his tears over and over, but they keep coming out and then he give up, his head now hung up staring to his house ceiling, and his tears still end up flowing, coming down to his cheek._

 _"I have such a bad reputation in my childhood... and I believe Iruka-sensei knew already on how I am back then, in my academy years as well..." this time Naruto's finally get a grip and firmed himself, his voice are now steady once more._

 _Iruka just look at Naruto with sad eyes, willing to listen whatever Naruto want to say, hoping he let out his emotion and not let him back into his solitude._

 _"...That's why... when Kakashi-sensei give us that bells test... it's like a miracle for me..." but at this moment Naruto's voice start to shaky again._

 _"Sasuke and Sakura... they know how I am, I lost at the test while they manage to get the bell, the punishment for them who fail end up getting tied on the tree log not getting lunch... that time I was poor as a kid who still struggle surviving alone, so I am very hungry that noon I was hoping they somehow share their lunch but I decide it's an empty hope already assuming the output that they hated me." Naruto then chuckle a little bit, " And then Kakashi-sensei told us that if he caught Sakura or Sasuke giving me any food, they will be expelled with me and go back to academy... I don't want that to happen to them but my stomach was so noisy that time telling me that I am starving, but I don't want to eat their food, I don't want to ask them, I even try to insult them so they won't give me any food..."_

 _"...But... even with that they end up still willing to share their food to me... Sasuke without too much hesitation handed me his lunch... And Sakura even about to spoon me hers since I'm tied up..." Naruto once more broke into tears, his face are all scrunched up with sadness._

 _"It was the moment that really changed me towards them, the moment when I finally break through my narrowed mind thinking there is no hope for me for having a friend..."_

 _"We... work up... together... together... it was harsh but we still end up together... together... Kakashi was like a our guardian, he guide me, us, protected us all he can, always with us when we need him the most..."_

 _"Sasuke is like a brother for me, even of we harsh to each other... insulted each other... punching each other... but we still and actually always care for each other, even that we end up separated mid way... but in the end it's never really change..."_

 _"Sakura-chan... she might be rude at the beginning, but she also the one who end up keeping me back on track, literally beating a sense out of me, helped me on mission countless time, she openly supported me to be hokage, healed me... and she one time even literally bring me back to live, such troublesome woman... she always cared about me but keep masking it."_

 _Naruto rise his hand and start covering his eyes with his arm, "Now all of them gone... I feel lost, drifting didn't know where to go... Iruka-sensei... I don't know anymore."_

 _Iruka fell silence letting the room filled with the sound of Naruto's cry, sobbing on his chair, letting him sink and let out the emotion he pent-up for a whole week after learning that almost everyone that he considered his family died at war. Even though they manage to seal Kaguya after Sakura died, it end up having Sasuke in rage he end up left exhausted fighting Kaguya and Kakashi sacrificing himself making another opening just for one last attack... Now he alone once more._

 _"Naruto, mourning and feeling at lost is nothing you should worry and you already know to not keep the burden for yourself..." Iruka finally speak up looking straight to Naruto._

 _"There is one time after that one training Kakashi put you in to teach on element transformation, he and I was having lunch together, and he once told me, 'I'm happy that I manage to be his teacher, seeing him grow is something I always cherish knowing his background is my sensei's son, I've been watching over him since he was born and brought back to Konoha, crying on Sandaime arms, seeing him surpassed me already is something that really makes me proud, and I am proud as his teacher, I believe in him, to achieve his dream'..." Iruka paused as Naruto paused as well, letting all those words sink in._

 _"There is also that one time when I have a chat with Sakura at hospital when she nurse you back since your right arm injured, she told me 'I will never admit it in front of him, but Naruto are someone that really mean something for me, he guided me, pulled me back up whenever I fall, protected me, and cared alot about me, and me myself also cared about him more than anything for now, he such stubborn kid, but that what makes him special, I always dreamed of standing beside him and Sasuke, together, with his face carved on the mountain as Hokage, till that time I will be with him, always to support him as much as I can'..."_

 _"Naruto, just like with Jiraya-sama, you should know that they never actually leave, they may no longer with us right now, but their hope actually stay with you, Naruto, the feelings are mutual..." Iruka start to tear up a little bit as Naruto start to move his head and look to Iruka with wide eyes._

 _"The time you cry, is when they also cry with you up there, as the third person, it's obvious how they loved you and how they definitely feel the pain as you drop your tears, and what makes them rest easy is only by knowing you can going through all of this keep moving forward with you still holding their memory close to your heart, and so with that they will still grow and move forward with you as well, never leave them behind..."_

 _"Dedicate your dream for them, dedicate your hope for them, change the world for the better dedicated for them, by that for every person you will save in future, every change you made in this world, every smile you get, is also a fraction your friends and family, as you plant the seeds of their life from that memories you hold within you, in the end you make an impact as a whole, you, Sakura, Kakashi... and Sasuke will be immortal live through the Will of Fire you carry with them."_

 _Naruto finally stopped crying, for the first time after war he manage to see a light again, a new form of hope, a goal with new meaning, he don't want to disappoint their soul, not anymore, he smiled, his eyes burning with will of fire he carry, finally everything doesn't look gray anymore, Iruka saw this and then smiled at him brightly._

 _"Will you?" ask Iruka._

 _"Definitely will, thank you Iruka-sensei, no matter what I will carry them with me."_

 _Iruka then put his hand on Naruto's head and then give his brightest smile he ever have._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 _ **"I'm counting on you."**_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Shiki said with her gentle smile, patting Naruto's head gently after she put a bowl of ramen in front of him, Naruto froze as what she just did remind him of his 'father' back at home, he feel really blessed that even here, in unknown world he still able to feel this feeling, something he always treasure with deep down inside his heart, his eyes teary a little bit but he manage to hold it up, with that he beamed the brightest smile, just like his 'father' and said...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 _ **"Believe it!"**_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Hmm... Sakura-chan."

"What is it?"

"Your mother really can cook, because that ramen was holy..." said Naruto with silly face plastered on him.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Nodachi/Ōdachi: A sword like katana that as equal as claymore, it's famous of it's oversize and length that some are longer than it's own user height.**

 **Hakama: a lower clothing that used to be paired with kimono and resemble like an oversized pants...? err.. google it up, not expert on this. (You know if you watch Rurouni Kenshin, that red half is called kimono I think, and the lower half with gray color is called Hakama... Argh! You know how Assassin looks like that damn Sasaki Kojiro)** Btw, Holy shit I never thought there will be more than 10 people who will put this story as their fave, and more than 20 people follow this story knowing my absurd grammar and silly english, Im not fluent yet so this is beyond my expectation, plus no one criticize me on it yet, I feel blessed, so I guess rock on guys...?

Alright, anywah I never thought this chapter will end up like this, as you can see I made a fict on the go so it's just happen, and I feel like if I add more to this chapter, it somehow ruin it, so the next one we gonna finally continue on where we left, speaking of the music fit so well on the flashback, it looks better in my mind, idk how it's actual result is up to you, now onto for he reply!

 **Lightningblade49:** honestly... I actually haven't plan on it, or more like it's undecided as I have quite few idea on that one, but yeah what you said is also pop up in my mind, already considered, now if I gonna use it or not is still... undecided, let's hope for the best.

 **Zenchi to Zen'n no kami:** Alright first, I don't know spanish at all, idk what do you expect when you send that review, I tried google translate and it was disaster, thankfully my cousin actually know someone who speak spanish so I ask her to ask her friend please translate your word, and this is what he said, please correct me if I'm wrong

So you saying that: **"I'm quite doubtful on how this siblings relationship between Naruto and Sakura will go, but keep in mind that I just dislike Sakura, but so far the story are attracting enough for me"** is what you saying?

If yes then I'm glad that you actually give this story a chance, I'm happy that it's quite appealing for you right now, but sadly there probably more thing you will hate later on in upcoming chapter, because this fict actually might be what people call "SakuraCentric" in the end, it's kinda all around Sakura I guess... But honestly idk myself, but I already put Sakura as main character so there is possibility, as I am quite new myself I believe I can leave the judgement to readers if this considered Sakura Centric or not. Once again I'm happy you still give this story a chance, tho I concerned a little bit since you said you hate Sakura which happens to be the main heroine here, idk how you will enjoy this story better for the next chapter

Also I don't understand spanish, I only fluent with 2 language, Indonesian and Sundanese, then I still learn english and having intention to fluent on it as my 3rd language. Next time you review in spanish there is no guarantee I will understand you as Google Translate is quite messy and I can't ask my cousin to bother her friend over and over, I'm very sorry for that.

 **I guess that is all, see you next chapter.**


	4. Angin

**:BRIEF NOTE:**

DUN DUN DUN! Finally, I got my PC and I manage to make this story more organized and with minimum typo unlike previous mess! AND OF COURSE Shout out for **AlucardTheDragonicGod** who volunteered to Beta Read this gumball of mess I made. Big thanks, thank you very muchie! I can't help but enjoying every minutes I spend on this and I hope you guys can enjoy this story as much as I am.

 **Garden of Fate: Angin**

* * *

The first thing that registered in Shirou's head was a massive headache and something poking his cheek, he grunted, did he fell asleep? He opened his eyes slowly, everything was blur until he blinked couple of times and could finally see with much more clarity. In front of him, a color of pink striked his vision, he was surprised a little bit until he could ultimately see what or who exactly was in front of him, the color belonging to his junior of course, who else would have that striking borderline eccentric other than her, though it's strange enough that it's actually a natural color of her hair, she is wearing a red unzipped short leather jacket with long sleeves, white sweater with a loose collar, and a short black skirt with knee length socks under brown boots. She sat in the squat position; resting her jaw on her left hand while her other hand are touching his cheek with her index finger.

She was looking at him with large eyes, poking his cheek over and over wishing to wake him up. When Shirou Emiya finally opened his eyes, she stopped while still looking at him with curious face.

"Senpai, you finally woke up. Are you feeling alright?" ask the pinkette.

"...Uh, Ryougi-san? W-what are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same question, plus, why are you sleeping here?" the pinkette tilted her head to the side, "It's dark already, did you got kicked from your house? Or run away from home? wait never mind, being a rebel like that doesn't sound like you at all"

She grinned jokingly, but then her grin flushed away shortly after her senpai didn't answer her and keet staring at her with wide eyes. Sakura then closed her mouth with both of her hands showing that she was actually shocked.

"Wait... you do? Oh my gosh I'm sorry I never thought that's the ca-"

"W-wait no-no that's not it sorry, just uh... having delay... er, anyway I was asked by Issei to fix the broken computers at the lab, seems like I got carried away and fell asleep." said Shirou nervously, he gave an apologetic smile for spacing out in front of her suddenly like that.

"Aaah I see, well you should go back home now Emiya-senpai, it's getting dark already and you can continue fix those computers again tomorrow." Sakura said clapping her hands and giving her smile to him.

"Yeah, how about you, why are you here?" Shirou asked while getting up from the floor. Sakura had followed and stood up.

"I was getting a book that I forgot to bring back home, and I found you here sound asleep." said Sakura while putting her hand on her hip. Shirou just nodef understanding.

"Alright then let's get your book and go back home."

"Eh? But our houses are in opposite direction." Said Sakura dumbfounded by his words while giving him a surprised and questioning look.

"I-I mean I will walk you home, after all it's dangerous for a girl to walk alone at night." Shirou said scratching his head awkwardly. Sakura looking at him in disbelief, Shirou doesn't know why she gave him that surprise look, made him confused and start to worry if he had said anything wrong, but to his surprise Sakura started laughing.

"Ahahaha, oh geez how very Emiya-senpai, 'The Kind Man', your nickname really comes with a reasonable judgement" Sakura said. Shirou, feeling embarrassed, looked away while sweating a bullet. Why do people like to tease him,and laugh at him, saying as if being polite and little bit kind is so weird and joking on how he is a saint wannabe? Is the world really starting to age that bad even high schoolers like them become so cynical? He was lost in his own thoughts. Sakura noticed the confused and uncomfortable face, then she give a fist covered cough and stopped laughing.

"Sorry, I just feel... relieved in someway."

Shirou looks at her a little bit surprised on her comment that he didn't understand what she meant by that, "What do you mean relieved?"

"I just feel relieved that someone like you actually exists. Kindness is quite rare as time goes by you know, adopting such an apathetic social preference or end up having a superior-complex like that Shinji, so I am just glad that senpai actually still has this rare attitude, so I feel relieved that someone actually still has that 'I care about people' mindset..." Sakura then crossed her arms and gave a wide grin.

"...I guess that's also a reason why I like you."

At that moment, Shirou could feel the heat rising upon his face, turning as red as a tomato, he couldn't believe what he just heard, did Sakura just confess to him? He never knew she had those kind of feelings towards him. Shirou felt so embarrassed and hid his face.

"W-what are you saying Ryougi-san!"

"Eh?" Sakura was dumbfounded by his reaction at first. It's a good thing that she is not dense like Naruto so she caught up on what Shirou meant and she blushed, "Waaait Senpai! That's not it, I mean as a friend, as a friend! As a junior I respect you."

"Ah right..." Shirou then looked down feeling embarrassed that he was just thinking way too far, but when he relaxed they ended up laughing at it together.

"Never change senpai... Oh by the way, you don't have to walk me home, I'm with my cousin, but I really appreciate your good intention" Sakura said while waving her hand, "Be safe on your way home, bye bye senpai."

And with that Sakura left and went up stairs. Shirou waved to her back and decided to go home, but his head started to sting as he recalled his nightmare just now; it was such a weird dream to have at school. He started to think that maybe the school is actually haunted and him sleeping there annoyed some ghost. He shivered and decided he didn't want to dwell anymore on it, and so he jogged his way to the front gate and started walking from there.

On the other hand, Sakura was looking at him through the window from the third floor until he finally couldn't be seen from where she stood anymore. She let out a long sigh.

"Alright it's finally safe, Tohsaka-senpai." said Sakura turning her body and glanced at the stairs behind her, seeing Rin Tohsaka standing there looking at her with a suspicious look.

"Color me surprise, I would never have thought you would be participating, of all people..." said Rin judging Sakura still staring at her with a firm look, Sakura on the other hand just gave her a weak smile.

* * *

 _"Hurry up and after them Archer!" said Tohsaka panicking, she had no idea what to do, she can't break the rule as well but the image of letting one of the students die for the sake of secrecy and knowing that tomorrow she would have to pretend like nothing happened when she wakes up in the morning would never sit well for her._

 _Archer picked her up and leapt to the building but he saw something from the corner of his eyes, it caught him by surprise. As he was still not that far from the ground, he, without hesitation, let Rin go and summoned Byakuya and threw it straight to the 3rd floor smashing one of its windows. Rin, who is not being held by Archer anymore, is falling, surprised and shocked on the stunt he just did, she scream panicked that she was falling from 2 stories height._

 _"ARCHER YOU DOLT!" Rin kept falling and Archer just rolled his eyes, he was about to catch his master and carry her back, however a flash of pink caught Rin first as she let out a yelp._

 _Rin was now being held by Sakura, her legs and her back being lifted by her small arms as if she weighed nothing, the pinkette looked at the dumbfounded Rin with concern. Archer was taken aback a little bit but he saw it clearly and feeling there was no need to save his master from any danger, he decided to keep on going inside the building._

 _"Are you alright senpai?"_

 _"Eh...? Ryougi?" she, still surprised, stared at her for a brief moment. Sakura just smiled when her current last name was mentioned, "W-wait, what are you doing here? Also did you just catch me in middle of the air?"_

 _"Well seems like you're alright, we should go before Lancer kills someone." Sakura was about to jump to the school building still carrying her senpai on her hands but Rin decide to pull her hair making her stop in her tracks as she winced from it, "Ahn! Senpai, what the heck was that for?!"_

 _"Hold the freak down, Sakura Ryougi! You are a magus?! And you know Lancer so you are participating in this Holy Grail War?!"_

 _"Blimey Sherlock, do you really need to ask that now?!" Sakura rolled her eyes and decided to keep advancing and jumped straight to the third floor from the school yard. Rin tightened her grip to the pinkette now flung straight towards the wall._

 _"YOU IDIOT! WE ARE GONNA CRASH!" Rin scared. She was about to close her eyes expecting to kiss a wall and prepare for the pain, but her expectations were wrong as Sakura suddenly shifted her body so her feet met the wall first. While Rin was still being held firmly in her arms, Sakura let her body absorb the impact smoothly by folding her legs and then standing horizontally by sticking her feet to the wall as if gravity didn't have any effect to her at all except her hair and her clothes. She looked at Rin who just taken by surprise._

 _"No we won't" Sakura said and then got inside through the broken window glass that Archer just left. She put Rin back to her feet, and what Rin found is her servant are now facing someone, a guy she saw before, he's that guy who was with Sakura Ryougi this afternoon, the one that Mitsuzuri said was her relative. Rin eyed them both switching every second from archer to the blonde man, Archer's face seemed serious and sharp, glaring at the man in front of him. The man gave the same treatment if not even more feral as he gritted his teeth which happens to have larger canines compared to the average human while glaring daggers at him._

 _"This guy is a servant," said Archer._

 _Rin glanced at Sakura, who had a straight face, and then back at the blonde man known as a servant, 'He must be hers then'._

 _"Get out of the way!" Naruto started to get impatient and move forward but Archer ended up steadying his stance ready to strike, "I don't have any damn business with you right now!"_

 _Archer seemed even more agitated by this and this made Tohsaka confused. Sakura, on the other hand, starts glancing between Rin and her servant, but Archer finally let his weapon down. Without wasting any time, Naruto started to run and Sakura following behind running through the hallway, but it was too late._

 _Laying before them is one of the students, someone they actually know, and in fact they are Sakura's friend. It was Shirou Emiya, dying on the floor with blood flowing like a waterfall from a hole in his chest, flooding the cold tiles beneath. Rin Tohsaka and Archer who followed up saw him too with Rin covering her mouth in shock, staring in disbelief._

 _"...No way, of all people... why does it have to be you." Rin said under her breath._

 _"Damn it!" Naruto said angrily, making Archer look at him with a stern look. Sakura, on the other hand, panicked kneeling and checking Shirou right away. Tears started to form a little bit in the corner of her eyes which kept moving frantically almost desperately looking for any single sign that the boy's brain was still active even though his heart is crushed._

 _"C'mon, don't die on me yet!" Sakura said as her voice raised feel angry as well, but then that's when she saw it, Shirou's eyes moved a little bit, Sakura felt relieved and in that instant her hand started to glow in a green-ish light, hovering over his chest._

 _"We can save him! We can save him! Thank god!" Sakura said in tears, Naruto had also given the same look as he then fell on the ground with her but had started to groan._

 _"That was close..." said Naruto._

 _Archer look at both of them in disbelief, almost shocked by the look of the two people, in front of him, had just made, "Were the both of you really that worried and concerned about him? He is a witness and it's normal for him to get eliminated."_

 _"What the bloody hell you say?!" yelled Naruto, angered by Archer's question, he stood up and started to face him, he gave a low growl because of anger. But Archer didn't waver, in fact his face looked at them with disgust._

 _"You heard me, it's the rule for not letting this war be known by civilians, and Lancer's action is logical."_

 _ **"I don't give a damn about your rules!"**_ _they scream in unison making Rin and Archer step back in shock as the two people in front of them snapped. Naruto and Sakura then talk in turns._

 _"If this rule devaluing humans life..."_

 _"Treating them as if it was something that can be taken away this lightly then screw it.."_

 _"We don't care whoever made this rule and whoever obeys this rule with their life."_

 _ **"We won't let anyone die a meaningless death!"**_

 _Sakura then started to feel the strain from her task as she was reconstructing the heart and the bones, fixing the wound Lancer managed to make with his spear leaving a glaring hole in Shirou's chest. Her chakra pool had regressed along with her age when she arrived in this world and now doing surgery in this delicate and this fatal state was really starting take all of her reserve. She sweating and breathing heavily. Sakura was beginning to feel a pain in her body as it started to feel like it was burning from the inside. She winced pain and moaned as she really couldn't bring her chakra out any longer and she started to risk her servant as well but thankfully Naruto have quite high rank in prana making sure he won't easily be gone or die just because his master couldn't provide him with more prana, so she decide to give it all her might._

 _"I'm almost at my limit..." she grunted. Rin can see and feel it, Sakura's magic circuits, its weirded her out in a way that Sakura's magic circuits feels strange, alien, but normal at the same time, it's like her whole body starts to feel like it's made of magic circuits, circulating all around her with such potent magic, but the glow on her hands start to simmer down and the wound still there, though it's fascinating to see how the muscle tissue start to move as if it's alive reconstruct their former shape slowly, but it's getting slower and slower as Sakura's face start to grow pale._

 _Rin decides to take one of her gems that contained the most prana, a large ruby gem, and lay it at the top of Sakura's hands. As soon as she put it there, Sakura could feel a huge energy entering her, feeling the surge of chakra boost, her healing then continued with a faster pace and finally the wound had been completely healed as if it had never been there, not even single scar left. Tohsaka was impressed._

 _"Aaah... I... I'm tired..." Sakura fell on her back almost limp and now breathing hard, Naruto then kneeled beside her right away concerned as her face grew pale. He touched her cheek and could feel the intense heat from having almost drained every single drop of her chakra. He then fixed her hair and wiped the sweat from her face._

 _"You managed to save him." said Naruto after he eyed the boy and saw that he was breathing naturally though he fell unconscious midway, he then grinned "Awesome job Sakura-chan!"_

 _Sakura, still panting heavily, managed to cast a small, but tired smile as she breathed with her chest going up and down erratically try to suck as much oxygen as she could, she raised both of her hands into fiss, and grinned, "Whoo! We did it, I'm so glad."_

 _But then her hands fell again tiredly, Rin and Archer just stared at them. Rin managed to have crept a smile as well while Archer kept his stern look._

 _'What a bothersome duo' they mused._

 _Despite the worries Rin has of what will come after this, she also shares the jubilant feeling of Sakura and Naruto though not openly expressing it like the other two, but just for a short time, she still has things to worry, like she is in fact standing near her 'enemy', though quite unexpected enemy, she never knew that the Ryougi family is actually a magus family, for the stunt she manage to pull off alone with only her prana resources, it means she is pretty powerful and has huge amounts of energy being very potent. It's considered at least with the same caliber as Einzbern's or Aozaki's, with that much talent they should be renowned in the magus society and clocktower, but she never heard any magus from Ryougi family, and the family were never known as magus family as well._

 _"Alright... hahn.. let's find Emiya-senpai's bag and put him near it before he wakes up, we can make him believe this never happened or something, I will pretend that he fell asleep at class" said Sakura breaking Rin from her thoughts. Naruto pulled Sakura up and patting her back._

 _"I saw a lone bag at the second floor near the computer lab from the school yard before." said Archer._

 _"Oooh as expected from an Archer class servant, your eyes are amazing." Sakura complimented, "Well then..."_

* * *

"You're really naive Ryougi..." said Rin with an intimidating look by looking down at her from the stairs. Her arms crossed and Archer standing beside her in astral form.

"Ouch, you wound me senpai." Sakura said while pouting to her jokingly, her face still quite pale, restoring a huge hole in someone's chest back to its former state including recreating all the blood loss he already had as if nothing happened was exhausting. She leaned back to the window behind her try to mask her weak leg that was actually already wobbly, Naruto just showed up and stood beside her, being ready to protect her if Rin and Archer decided to attack them.

Rin knew how paler her face is right now and it wasn't getting any better soon. she knew this was a perfect opportunity to fight her and have an easy win. They end up staring at each other, their eyes sharp, waiting for someone to engage, Sakura wishes Rin would at least let them go for now, she can't risk herself becoming a burden for Naruto to protect her while also fighting them back.

"Let's have a truce for now, Archer already wasted too much prana to fight lancer, this dolt is so pretentious using swords to fight even though he is a servant of bow, annoying." said Rin with arrogance, she lied, and Sakura knew, Archer is still able to go 2 more fights, but Rin probably said that just for the sake of chivalry so she won't be stepping too hard on her junior's pride.

Sakura gave a weak smile, Rin may be cold sometimes, judging from their friendship since Sakura enrolled in this school, but she is actually really kind, just not that good at expressing it.

"Is this what they call Tsundere? I'm intrigued" Sakura joked while closing her eyes and chuckle a little bit.

"Don't make me change my mind Ryougi, even if Archer's state now are still ti-"

"Thanks..." Sakura cut her off with her weak voice, Rin then just looked at Sakura, she was looking down hiding her face as she said that word, Rin decided to walk to her but stopped in her tracks when she turned to see Sakura's servant glare at her.

"We are leaving now, till next time." said Naruto start to move from where he stood and put his hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Wait I need to t-"

"We are leaving." Naruto cut Rin's words and it was starting to irritate her.

"Can you wait for a moment and let me talk to your master a little bit more?!" Rin said angrily not taking Naruto's treatment well, however she then decided to shut up when Naruto showed that Sakura had actually already fainted. Having fallen limp, leaning to Naruto's broad muscular body; she's unconscious. As if that's not enough, Naruto decided to guilt trip Rin by lifting Sakura's face so she could see her clearly. There was no longer any rosy pink color on her parting lips replaced with a pale white color like her face. Her cheeks had lose its color as well; for a moment, she really looked like a corpse who died a peaceful death. Rin closed her eyes and started to bite her lips. She really should shut up for now.

"To be blunt, I really don't like your servant, but I hope we can have fair fight in future, goodbye." and with that they gone in a flash of yellow.

Rin blinked couple of time, and Archer materialized right beside her, his face had shown that he was really annoyed, borderline angry "Let's go, we should look for lancer."

Sakura had woken up in Naruto's hands. He was carrying her with both of his hands like a bride while jumping from one building to another, a cold wind hitting her face but her body was feeling warm. She looked down and found herself being wrapped with a familiar beige winter coat, a standard Konoha's winter coat.

"You're awake Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked down to the person he was carrying. He then looked for one of the tallest buildings nearby and scaled it so they could stop without worrying if someone could spot them. Naruto was about to put Sakura down but the sudden grip on his shoulder was all he need to know what the girl in his arms wanted, and he happily obliged. Naruto then sat at the ledge of building resting Sakura's lower body on his lap so it won't keep hanging in the air. His hand shifted her body so she would lean to his shoulder while holding up her back

"Is it cold? Want to go back home now? You must be really tired we should call it a day." asked Naruto but Sakura just shook her head slowly and snuggled closer to him trying rest her head in better position.

"Why?" Naruto now looked at her with frown.

"We still need to find Lancer..."

"But why? I mean this war won't end in one night anyway right?"

Sakura giggled and open her eyes. She looked at Naruto who had been looking at her the entire time with a worried look, "He doesn't know that Emiya-senpai is no longer involved with this war, so we must tell him or he will probably hunt him down again as long as the moon is still high up."

"Oooh right... he probably won't hunt him down right away right? Lancer doesn't even know that the kid actually survived, what's more important right now is your condition, and you young lady just crossed the line, you were already pushing yourself too far like that." for the first time Sakura been scolded about health by him, the one she always scold and nursed for almost all the time in the past 16 years, how the tables has turned in this strange world, she wasquite amused by it.

"Naruto..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry..." said Sakura while pulling Naruto's winter coat closer to her.

"Sure then... what do you want? There's still a lot of restaurants and food stalls open tonight."

"Ramen is just fine."

"Aaah that was satisfying!" Sakura could feel her energy finally replenished. She just ate a big bowl of miso ramen. Sakura stretched herself and is now slumped on her chair with a wide smile, Naruto who sat across from her also grinned seeing her spirit back, "Yummy!"

"You sound like me just now" Naruto chuckles, and Sakura just sticks out her tongue. Sakura then took out a pill from her pockets and swallow it with cold water, this picked Naruto's interest and was looking at her with curiosity.

"What's that Sakura-chan?"

"Soldier pill" said Sakura nonchalantly, Naruto gives an 'Oh' look but then Sakura beamed up with excited eyes, "I made it by myself you know! Even better than the pill Konoha sells, this one doesn't have a single side effect!"

"That's awesome Sakura-chan! Can I try it?"

"Eeeh I don't think you should, I consume it because I'm extremely low chakra right now. If You take it, there is a chance you will get overdosed; you have ridiculous amounts chakra anyway." said Sakura leaning back and sitting on her chair again with a bored look.

"Ah, alright then " Naruto said with disappointed look but then grinned again heartily at her, and Sakura giggled because he called her doctor.

"So Naruto, about this Grail, do you have any wish for yourself?" ask Sakura to Naruto, he was surprised a little bit but managed to mask it.

"Hmm I don't know, I'm more curious about your wish though, you never exactly told me what you want."

"I want to go home, finish our job and finally win a war, that's what makes me do all of this in the first place, for the past 10 years I've been training and adapting just for this moment, I miss our friends back at home, Ino-pig, Lady Tsunade, Kakashi-sensei... Sasuke..." Sakura pauses for a moment and Naruto stays silent listening to her.

"...I miss everything, I miss when we would eat together at Ichiraku every week, that silly Teuchi old man and his daughter Ayame, I miss Konoha, the woods... and this is definitely gonna sound weird and I might regret it, but I really missed everything;I even miss Tsunade-sama ordering me for dealing with paperwork at the Hokage tower all day so she can be lazy and drink some sake" Sakura had been burying her homesickness, 10 years worth of homesickness, till now. She rests her head and looks up at the ceiling.

"Speaking of... Naruto you never tell me how's things go after I'm gone." said Sakura who was now looking at him. Naruto jolts and avoids her eye contact and starts sweating bullets.

"Oh yeah? I thought I already told you, I guess I got carried away in this world, you can't blame me though, this place is fascinating!" said Naruto cheerfully. Sakura was about to ask him but suddenly Naruto stood up making her surprised a little bit, his face had a serious look in the distant, not long after that Sakura started to do the same as she felt a faint sudden shift in the air, she could sense it as well. They paid their meal and got out from the restaurant hastily. Once they were outside, Naruto activated his sage mode right away.

"2 Servants west, let's go." said Naruto, they then ran towards a nearby empty alley and started to scale the building. Once they were on the rooftop they ran full speed, jumping from one building to another.

"This signature belongs to Lancer, but the other one is someone new" he said to Sakura in mid air. New face means they have to observe again once more trying to learn this other servant. They see a traditional house. That is the place where they sense the servants. They stopped and stood on the electric pole a few blocks away. Naruto glances at the other side and senses another servant is coming. The signature belongs to Archer. He gritted his teeth for a moment and then started telling Sakura what he found which she replied with another nod.

Sakura watched the house and was surprised of what she found, 2 servants, Lancer and an unknown lady with blonde hair which was obviously a servant by the power she emitted, but also Shirou Emiya, standing not so far from the two servants. She enhanced her eyes with chakra and found out that Shirou had just become a master and has command seals on his backhand. At this moment Sakura messages her temple unable to believe what had just happened.

"Oh dear..." Sakura whine.

But then Lancer decides to retreat and leave them behind. As soon as he leaves, Tohsaka is already near the house running towards it with Archer in astral form. The servant in blue armor dress however launched herself straight to Tohsaka with a invisible weapon within her grasp about to deliver a devastating slash, this made Sakura and Naruto surprised while making their way to them right away.

Archer managed to block her attack right way but now they were standing, glaring at each other with a steadiness in their stance. Shirou Emiya ran catching up to his servant and was surprised when he found Tohsaka with Archer. Tohsaka was also shocked when she saw Shirou came out from his house with command seals on his hand.

"The hell, you became a master?!" said the girls in unison, now everyone was surprised when they heard a voice of another girl joined with Rin's at the same time, they looked up finding the source of the voice, squatting at the lamp pole was the pinkette staring at Shirou with wide eyes.

"Ryougi?!"

"Tohsaka?!"

"Emiya-senpai!?"

"Ryougi-san?!"

"Assassin!" Suddenly Naruto scream just right when he popped out behind Sakura with innocent look.

"What kind of assassin announces themselves in front of the enemy?!" Rin protested.

"Him-" "-Me" Sakura and Naruto said at the same time. At this moment, Shirou had gotten a massive headache while others had just sweat dropped not believing how messy the situation is right now.

"Alright first thing first... WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Shirou snapped and with that everyone then finally settled down. Shirou obviously clueless at this and they decide to not induce anymore headaches to the poor boy.

"Tohsaka-senpai, truce! And you lady in blue dress, truce! Let's get this thing organized first." said Sakura raising both of her hands trying to look as harmless as possible, and with that they finally set their weapon and guards down, then Sakura jumped and landed to the road so she stood with the others together.

"Alright then, so..."

"...What the hell." Rin Tohsaka can't believe what she just heard, she is having a hard time swallowing the story Shirou just said to them, "I can't believe this, you don't even know the Holy Grail exist and summoned your servant by accident, AND SOMEHOW GOT SABER! WHAT BULLSHIT!"

Rin finally snapped.

"God, why are you being so unfair to me?! You gave this moron what I want without any requirements, and I end up with this bastard." Rin kneeled down and punched the concrete road with her right hand dramatically while crying, Archer just protested on how his own master didn't value him at all.

"Blasphemy!" shout Sakura.

"Dammit woman, just because I'm an archer doesn't mean I'm the weakest in this war! Give some credit to your own servant!"

"Shut up! It's still doesn't change the fact that you are indeed a bastard!"

Archer blinked couple of times at his master statement, he then looked away as if he was thinking of something, "That's... actually true."

"Let's deal with that another time senpai, right now we have a bigger matter at hand like explaining this Holy Grail War to Emiya-senpai so he can deal with his situation and... uh... prevent him from killing himself or getting killed." said Sakura with a forced smile calming down her senior.

"Ugh... alright, it will be better if we go to that man..." Rin said with grimace, "...The supervisor from the Church, Kirei Kotomine."

"Alright but first, senpai you should wash yourself, you stink" said Sakura to Shirou who hadn't taken any baths since this morning, Shirou gave a pained look and felt down because a girl just said he stunk.

Sakura and Rin are now sitting near the pond of the Emiya household waiting for Shirou to get ready. Rin sat quite far from Sakura and they stayed in awkward silence, well for Rin, but for Sakura she could just care less as she was humming a song and swinging her legs in a cheerful manner.

"You alright Ryougi?" ask Rin to Sakura little bit worried. A couple hours ago, she saw her fainted because of exhaustion in front of her and now she sees her getting a lot better. It's almost scary. Is this one of her servant's skill? Or her magecraft, similar on how she just saved Shirou from a death-guarantee-wound? To be able to recover in the short amount of time is quite a scary skill, useful, but now she just feels a tad bit relieved she can see Sakura beaming with energy again.

"Yeah, sorry you had to see that, seems like I overdid it." said Sakura with sheepish smile.

"You dumb, don't force yourself too far like that, it would be silly if you died because of your own stupidity." Rin said crossing her arms, so much horror for one day for her, she felt on the edge but she never shows it.

"Un! Don't worry about me, I'll be careful next time, thanks Tohsaka-senpai" she grinned heartily.

Naruto suddenly landed down in front of Sakura making Rin startled a little bit because of the fast landing but somehow didn't break anything on the ground or make any sound, as expected from Assassin class. Naruto whispered something to Sakura and with that her expression changed with a serious look, she stands up right away.

"I'll leave Emiya-senpai to you!" and with that she took off jumping so high and so far to the dark sky together with her Servant. Rin has to say that she is very impressed. Sakura has actually mastered the enhancement magecraft and she executed it very nicely. Rin, on the other hand, still can't even handle a landing and only manage to jump for 2 meters.

"To get beaten by my junior on enhancement magic like this, I need to practice myself more." Rin muses.

"What do you mean by got beaten on enhancement magic?" ask Archer who materializes beside her.

"I mean you saw her earlier, she managed to jump higher and move faster meaning she executed the magic so well to grant her that"

"I didn't sense nor see any prana being used at all; nor magic being casted. That was not magic."

"Eh...?"

Sakura and Naruto are on the mountain walking through the forest after traveling by trees for 15 minutes. The moonlight, thankfully, is bright enough for them to see clearly. Sakura is following Naruto after he had given her news at the Emiya's Household. Naruto finally stopped and gazed behind the bushes in front of him.

Sakura walked beside him and followed his gaze. What she found was a naked woman... or a corpse of woman, the condition was bad, missing right arm, a heart with a hole in her chest, and her legs twisted, broken. The woman had short hair with red purple eyes and a beauty mark just right under her left eye, the woman was actually quite beautiful but she died gruesomely making Naruto grimace on what he saw. Sakura investigated the wound and there was no clean cut. There is some blood and bruises on her knuckles and shins which meant she actually fought back and may have knew one or two things about martial arts, but her knee were shattered. Her twisted leg was probably the wound rendered her immobile and the killer finished her afterwards.

"She was murdered, teared apart forcefully. Whoever did this use a brute power to kill her." said Sakura, she then checked the blood which turned out to be quite fresh. She estimated that the woman got killed probably around an hour. Sakura then decided to check on the woman's lower part and put two fingers in. After that, she took it out and rubbed her fingers with her thumb.

"And it's not a rape as well, seems like we got ourselves a victim of a psychopath killer." Sakura said with concern, "How did you find her?"

"When Lancer fled after he got the kid at school, I made a kage bunshin and followed him, he headed to the mountain and then my bunshin sensed a burst of prana in the air near the mountain, took me by surprise, sadly lancer managed to notice me at that time and rendered my bunshin back, we did a cat and mouse game until he finally got my bunshin good, I sent another one to the last place my bunshin popped, but I couldn't sense lancer again, even with my sage mode, but I found this, 400 meters away from where my bunshin got defeated."

"Is she another witness? But it can't be Lancer's doing, not a single trace of a spear piercing this woman or anything that could resemble a wound caused by a spear." said Sakura puzzled of what happened.

"I don't know but this is really awful." Naruto put his palm on his face. He was seriously questioning humanity at this point. No matter where they are there will always be that lunatic bastard doing some twisted, vulgar, unforgivable deed like this, and then he froze.

"I sense a servant, quite potent aura from the city" said Naruto to Sakura, they both shift their gaze to the city, "This new servant is near that kid and that twintail girl, I can sense malicious intent from this new party."

"Let's join up and see the new faces." said Sakura, and with that Naruto took off followed by Sakura.

A few moments later, they arrived at a river side near a bridge. There they found a huge, or rather humongous man with dark brown skin, glowing red eyes, messy long hair, muscular body carrying a huge weapon that seems like it was made out of stone with sharp ridged edges, and near him is a little girl with snowy white hair with a purple coat and fur hat.

Standing at their opposite position is Saber already having her weapon steady, standing with her stance in front of Shirou and Rin. Sakura and Naruto land beside Shirou and Rin, almost startled by them for their sudden appearance.

"Heya, things about to go down?" ask Naruto.

"Good to see Emiya-senpai still alive." said Sakura giving a brief smile before glance to Tohsaka.

"Well while you gone we met that kid." Rin said while pointing at the white haired girl, "Illyasviel Von Einzbern, and that is her servant Berserker, turns out, she wants this man called Shirou Emiya dead, for some reason."

"Hey I have no idea either." said Shirou understanding her sarcasm.

Naruto and Sakura eyed the girl who has been staring at them since their arrival. Her blood red eyes assessing them up and down. Naruto can sense something unnatural with the girl. He couldn't pinpoint it but i was making him unnerved.

"Who is the small fry who decided to join in from nowhere?" said Ilya with a straight face. Her words make gain a Sakura tick mark on her forehead. The first sentence she ever heard from the little girl and she already dislikes her.

"What a smug brat" said Naruto, "Sakura-chan, I think this is a good time, I've been itching to fight and truly participate in this war, what do you think?"

Sakura used her clairvoyance magic to see Berserker's stat, when she found out that the servant is quite broken with EX strength, she smirked. She pulled out her black leather gloves and wore them while walking forward together with Naruto passing Saber who give them a confused look, and with that Sakura clapped with her fists quite hard, enough to make her red leather jacket fluttering, Naruto who stands beside her grinning wildly eyeing their enemy upfront.

"Sorry Saber, but we are gonna steal your opponent. To be honest, I need some 'warming up as well. I've been rusty and now is a good time. I'm going to punch that guy, and we going to beat that fugly bloke."

With that declaration, everyone was surprised and fell silent. Did this little girl just say she was going to fight Berserker head on? The silence broke with a cry from Naruto getting high spirited.

"Alright!" Naruto pumped up, "Just like usual, let's show them who's the boss."

"Wait a minute! You going to face that monster together with your servant?! Are you out of your mind?! Assassin has no chance to take on Berserker head on in the first place!" Tohsaka shouted.

"Ryougi-san don't do that, you'll die!" and now Shirou was also trying to stop her but Sakura just smirked, and with that they heard laughter.

Illya was laughing hard from her place. Everyone seemed on edge because of that, but Naruto and Sakura didn't even waver, "What a funny bunch of clowns! But no matter, you all will die anyway, kill them Berserker!"

As soon as those words left Illya's mouth, Berserker gave a loud warcry and flung himself forward in a flash that was hard to see with the naked eye. What was left was only a crater on the ground from where Berserker was standing. Berserker reappeared right in front of the pinkette and swung his barbaric sword at her.

Everyone gasped in surprise as everything happened so fast. Saber was about to intercept but it was too late. A huge explosion had been created and everyone except Naruto and Illya screamed.

"RYOUGI!" Shirou shouted while Rin watched in horror thinking that their junior just got obliterated by the humongous sword of Berserker, the servant of madness, but to their surprise, when the dust finally casted aside, what they found was not their junior's dead body.

Sakura, standing still in her place, stopped Berserker's attack with her hands. Two hands with gloves stopped Berserker's sword at full force. Everyone gasped. Even archer, from afar, was flabbergasted. He could not believe what he saw.

"Hiyah!" Sakura cast aside the sword making Berserker get pulled with it. As this happened, Sakura cocked her right arm back, gathering her chakra on her fist, and she let out her infamous cry.

"SHANNARO!"

Her fist met with Berserker's face, it gave a crackling noise and then...

*Boom*

The wind behind Sakura went wild and the earth beneath her feet shattered from the impact. She punched the servant of madness right in the face. Her punch was so hard that the wind created from the impact of her knuckle and Berserker's face threw Rin and Shirou away; making them fall lose their footing. Saber and Naruto however managed to hold their footing. Meanwhile Berserker had flown away because of the punch. He was flung straight past Illya's body who was in shock, petrified with wide eyes, her hair fluttering because of the wind made from her servant who got thrown away passing beside her and kept skidding behind her until it finally stopped and left a huge crater on the ground.

"You want to kill me?! THEN COME AT ME!"

Sakura shouted at Illya while tightening her fist. She is burning with passion and fire causing fear to strike Illya, as well as everyone. They had just witnessed a human punching away a Berserker as if it was a ragdoll, a girl who is actually on par with servants, going toe-on-toe in strength. Everyone's eyes were wide in disbelief with their mouth open wide.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Rin snapped and pulled her hair. Saber and Archer can't even leave a scratch on Berserker yet after all their attempts at attacking it before Sakura arrived. She even used most of her gems just to pin Berserker down and yet it was of no use, and now suddenly a mere magus is just punching a servant of madness and is winning on strength.

"A-amazing..." said Saber under her breath and Shirou, for once, was actually terrified of Sakura. The gossip of her being really strong at school is actually sounding like it's been watered down too many times compared to what he just saw.

"That's my Sakura!" said Naruto with wide grin.

"No way..." said Illya under her breath. She doesn't like it. She hates this Ryougi girl. She really despises her at this very moment. She is angry and pissed, and so she refuses to keep this up and let them have their moment. This must end now. "Berserker! KILL THEM NOW!"

And with that, Berserker stood back up from where he just got flown away. He raised his sword and started to run forwards with a scream, charging at the duo shinobis in breaking neck speed. Sakura gave a nod to Naruto and then they ran forwards in the same speed. Berserker swung his sword aiming for slashing the both of them but they dodged as Naruto slid down and Sakura jumped up. In that moment. Naruto, in a flash, brung out two kunai and stabbed both of Berserker's ankles while sliding down between Berserker's legs. It makes him lose his balance a little bit and lean forward, but Sakura was already in front of his face and gave him a dropkick in the face. The action threw Berserker backwards flying over Naruto, but he had readied a Rasengan fast and strikes Berserker's back. Berserker got hit and flew up in rotation. Sakura jumped fast catching up with Berserker. She rose her leg high as soon as she was on the same level with Berserker in the air and then bring down her heel hard kicking Berserker and sent him back to the ground. It caused another huge explosion and crater as soon as Berserker's body hit the ground. Naruto then used hiraishin so he teleported beside Sakura who was still in the air. He made two rasengans on each hand. Sakura then grabbed his leg and started to swing him. She threw him straight to Berserker, who's on the ground, making Naruto fall in rocket speed.

"Rasenrengan!"

He shoved both of his hands down to his target, but Berserker managed to recover fast and dodged it by jumping out from where he was. Naruto's rasengans made contact with the ground causing it to make a huge explosion. The ground now gone quite deep making a form of a huge bowl. There is nothing left but dust and Naruto was standing in the center of it. He jumped out to meet with Berserker once more as Sakura landed beside him.

"Alright enough warm up! Let's take this seriously" said Naruto with cocky grin.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Oh mah gah, you guys, your review giving a great idea. Darn it I regret that I read y'all review just whenever I about to publish, I should visit my own story more often.

 **Anon Yue:** that's a great comedy, I might make something in future

 **sheikrajela:** Likely Unlikely, I'm not sure about they working together to that extent, Sakura and Naruto is protagonist true so I can see how they will heal Shirou and all. The thing is that Sakura **want** the Holy Grail, for me to think she will not only heal him but let her or Naruto train him as well like that is very unlikely, but again this story still On-Going.

That is all for today, thanks for people who follow and add this story to their fave and thank you for giving this story a chance and stuff! We will see again soon!

 **Bai Bai**


End file.
